Hell and Kitsune Seal
by Mizuki Yagami
Summary: One of the most overused plots for Naruto Fan Fictions. Naruto becomes Kyuubi. Warning Sakura/Sasuke Bashing, Violence. Possible Lemons. Harem. Main Pairing Naruto/Itachi. Fem Kyuubi, Fem Itachi, Fem Haku. DISCONTINUED! Up for Adoption. Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have been wanting to do this for a while. Be warned, I am really random at times, as shown in the intro. So enjoy...

I do not own Naruto. Yet! Evil Laughter And I don't own any of the other characters such as the happy little elf. But I do own... ummmm... well nothing really...

WARNING: will contain Torture scenes (or attempts at torture scenes), and extreme Sakura/Sasuke bashing. We will see about lemons... Flames will be used to cook Kraft Dinner. Mmmm...

Characters Talking.

_Characters Thinking._

**Demons/Summons Talking.**

_**Demons / Summons Thinking.**_

_**Arthors Note, important information.**_

A song begins, and all of the forest is singing. The birds are twittering, and they all begin "bum-blutery blue bird is singing a tune, Daffodil dillies awaken and bloom. And all the flowers assume it is a lovely, lovely spring".

The song continues as a Happy Little Elf walks out of the Door. Smiling, laughing, and waving. He hops down the stairs joyfully, bouncing and playing with all the animals in the forest...

Well, I am sorry to say that this is not the fanfict. You will be reading. The fanfict you are about to read is extremely unpleasant. If you wish to read a fanfict about a happy little Elf, you can always go to the search engine and find one.

However if you like stories about a clever and reasonably attractive orphan, suspicions fires, carnivours leeches, Japanese food and secret organizations, then stay. As I retrace each and every one of the Uzumaki child's woeful steps.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto snuck around the many Shinobi guarding the sealing scroll with surprising ease, _"I know there is something fishy about this. Well whatever Mizuki has planned ill be ready."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto wanted to pass, but he was only half paying attention to what he was doing. While being distracted by the ranting Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**-FLASHBACK-**

It was October 9th, the day before Naruto's 7th birthday. He was busy making preparations. The usuals. Searching through garbage cans for empty water bottles, cleaning them and filling them with water, finding all the food he can, and last but not least baring up the windows and doors while piling furniture around the weak spots in the wall. It was all planned perfectly._ "Who knows mabe nobody will get in this year!"_ thought Naruto.

Naruto lived an unfortunate life, ever since he was born. He was hated, and despised. He had no true friends. Everyday of his life he had been beaten. He was covered from head to toe in scars from the villages previous attempts at murder. Normally he would sit through it refusing to let them get any satisfaction from his squeals or attempts to escape, but today was different this would be no small group of attackers. This would be most of the village, they would come and try to burn down his house, thankfully the Hokage had learned and made his apartment with an extra strong, fire proof material. After trying to burn down his house they would try to break in though the windows doors, even the walls! They would get In, they always did, and they would take their pitch forks, knifes, kuni, shuriken, broken bottles and other weapons and beat him until the sun came up the next morning or some of the Hokages Anbu came intervened. Once he had finished his preparations, he hid under his bed, the only piece of furniture not propped against the wall, he waited for the siege to start.

He did not have to wait very long, he was soon woken up from his short nap by the sound of something bashing the walls of his small apartment. After about 15 min. the smashing sound stoped, for a moment he thought they had given up, but no. They had just covered his house with exploding tags. Soon there was a loud crash as the walls around him collapsed leaving rubble, dust and glass scattered all across his floor. A cheer was raised by the crowd as access to the boy was granted by the removal of the walls. They all crowded around the bed, the obvious hiding spot of the demon child. A shinobi quickly removed the bed with a quick burst of super strength, to reviel the cowering demon underneath. This shinobi was clearly the leader of the planned attack. Probably the one who set up the explosives. He grabbed Naruto's chin dragging him to his feet, then grasped his throat lifting the Kyuubi reincarnated above his head showing him to the crowd. The crowd went silent, the shinobi began to speak.

"For to long has this demon been mixed in with us. Some even treat him like a human being. This is the creature that killed your friends, family, even you children! I am here to show you that this foul beast is demon! And tonight this monster will die!"

The crowd all started to yell "Yes Kill the Demon!" "Let him feel the Pain we felt!" slowly those comments. "kill, Kill, KILL, **KILL!**" the crowd shouted.

The shinobi grabbed a kuni and raised it up to Naruto's throat, and almost teasingly rubbed the bunt side of the blade against it. He smiled a sadistic smile as he layed Naruto on the ground then pinning his clothes down to the floor, not caring if he cut the kid.

Naruto looked up scared at the shinobi as he made some unfamiliar hand signals, he lifted up Naruto's shirt and placed his hand on the seal. The shinobi kneeled down and whispered into his ear. "This is my bloodline brat, enjoy" he said.

He took another one of his kuni out of his pack. He gently traced the whisker lines on Naruto's face, suddenly pushing the kuni deep into the whiskers marking him the container of the Kyuubi. They started to bleed heavily, Naruto screamed as it dripping onto the floor mixing with the dust to make a mud like substance. Red chakra began forming over the cuts, the man smiled as the chakra failed to heal the cuts. He scowled ferociously as he realised that even though it had not healed the kid it had significantly slowed the blood flowing from his face. He decided to make up for this he would use his senbon needles. He roughly but accurately stabbed them into the Demons pain sensors so that the pain he felt would be felt 10 fold. Smiling admiring his handy work, he stood up leaving the Kyuubi kid pinned to the floor. He walked to the back of the crowd, as they all watched him intently, waiting to see what he would do. The shinobi quickly threw a kuni which landed on the kids Leg. The Monster let out a satisfactory scream. The shinobi gave the signal and all of the crowd cheered rushing toward the little Kyuubi with there weapons.

Naruto did not know what was happening, it always hurt, but _"Damn, never this bad!" _thought naruto_._

Usually he would have passed out by now. It was almost as if he could not pass out. It suddenly occurred to naruto, it must be an effect of his bloodline! At this time Naruto's blood covered the floor and was still seeping out of the numerous cuts covering his body from head to toe.

Suddenly he found himself found himself in the sewers. He must have finally fallen unconscious, and one of the nurses must have healed him before she had thrown him into the sewers, it wouldn't be the first time. He heard someone mumbling, wondering who was down in the sewers with him he walked toward the sound. A couple of twists and turns later he got to a giant cage with a seal on it.

"**I gave him that bloodline to save lives not to torture young kits! Oh Naruto, I am so sorry! Also it is about time you showed up. Did you get lost?" **said a lovely young looking lady standing behind the bars.

Naruto stared at the woman. "Who are you? How do you know my Name? Why are you locked up in a sewer of all places?"

"**Well first of I have always know your name I was there when your father named you, Naruto Uzumaki. Second, we are in you mindscape not the sewer. Third, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune" **she said.

Naruto sweatdropped. This was the Kyuubi no Kitsune?? This pretty looking woman is what the whole town was afraid of?? SHE almost destroyed his town... but she seemed so calm and nice. Well, stranger things have happened. Wait. She was supposed to be dead! "Oh God! Am I dead?" asked Naruto.

"**No Kit, You are not dead. You see, I am immortal. The forth couldn't kill me, so he sealed me inside a human child. You." **replied the Kyuubi.

This explained a lot. Why the villagers attacked him, and called him Demon. It also explained why the attacks were always worse on the day of the 4th's death and the Kyuubi's death. They were trying to avenge their family and friends deaths. Naruto asked "Why did you attack the Village? You don't seem like a bad person... so what happened?"

"**It was not my choice to attack the village. It embarrassed me that I was so easily controlled by a bloodline of my own creation. It was a man called Uchiha Madara, he controlled me with his Mangekyou Sharingan. He wanted the ultimate destruction of Konoha, the village that he said 'tamed' the Uchiha." **Kyuubi said unfolding her tale.

"So... this isn't your real form is it? I mean what happened to the 'Nine tailed fox' was it a lie or what?" asked Naruto after noticing that she indeed didn't have any tails, fox ears, or even whiskers like his.

"**No this is not my true form," **she said as she changed into a Giant fox that barely fit into the cage. It was so close fitting that her face was almost touching the bars of the cage. She looked pretty funny, the all-powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune scrunched into a too small cage like a kid wearing a shirt that he had out grown.

"**As you can see it is a lot more comfortable in this small cage, if I stay in my human form."** she said, and Naruto laughed, not his fake laugh but the kind of laugh that came from the heart. The kind that no one had heard in years. The kyuubi smiled.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**-3 Years Later-**

'_I was so naive back then' _thought Naruto.

"**Kit, this is a bad idea, and you know that! Why are you doing this?"** shouted Kyuubi.

Naruto replied "This is the only way to pass without getting rid of my mask. I can not afford to drop the mask just yet. I still need everyone to think I am the idiot I was before I met you. Besides it was Mizuki who used his bloodline on me remember? The one that stops you from falling unconscious or dying. He probably thinks I have forgotten about that night, unfortunately I have a photographic memory." Naruto shuddered.

'_**Good thing that he has mentally suppressed some of his memories, otherwise I don't think he could have survived through all that he has. It is kinda weird though... he has a photographic memory and memory suppression problems.' **_mused the Kyuubi.

"Anyway" Naruto continued. "I want a little bit of revenge on that baka Mizuki-sensie" Naruto added the sensie in a mocking tone, making it painfully obvious that he thinks of Mizuki as anything but a sensie.

"Well, anyway we are here. So, lets have a look see." Naruto opened the scroll, making a point to use his Photographic Memory to memorize what is on the scroll.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Oh! Kyuubi it tells you how to do Hiraishin No Jutsu, the Fourths Flash move! It also explains how they sealed you! Mabe we can find a way to release you! Wow, look at all these new Jutsus I could learn. Some of them are really cool, and this Rasengan looks interesting." said Naruto.

_**(Special thanks to Amberion2001 for correcting me! :3)**_

"**Well, Kit, I don't know about releasing me, but we might just be able to weaken it. If we could find a way to do that it would make training you a lot easier." **said the Kyuubi

"Oh Ya! You said you would train me once I passed and became a genin." said Naruto with joy.

"See there is another reason to do this. I pass now and then we can go train."

Kyuubi sighed. **"Kit, You know something is up. I doubt that Mizuki -of all people- will let you pass. He hates your guts and you know it. There is no way he would let a kit like you become an Ninja."**

"Mabe he wants to get rid of me. I mean from his point of view the fastest and easiest way to get rid of me would be to send me on a mission unprepared. They do think I am unprepared." Naruto said hoping that this was the case, but knowing it was not.

"**I bet you he is pulling a Aoi Rokusho. He has fooled you into stealing something extremely valuable, he will probably run to a different village and sell it."** stated Kyuubi.

_**(Aoi Rokusho shows up in episode 201 of Naruto. He stole the blade of the Thunder God, the sword of the Second Hokage with the help of Ibiki Morino's little brother.)**_

Naruto gasped. Kyuubi was right. He knew it, but that gave him an Idea. He would get Mizuki to confess his treachery in front of someone, hopefully a Jonin. Then when Mizuki attacked him or the witness, he could use the Kage Bushin. Then he could not only pass the Academy's exam, but he could let his mask slip a little. He could show the world that he was not the blabbering everyone thought he was. Not loose the mask, but just let a little bit of the real him slip though.

He ran to the meeting place that Mizuki had told him about and sent up a flare of chakra._"There"_ he thought _"someone should have felt that, and whoever it was will probably come to check out what exactly is happening"_. After Naruto had finished memorizing the scroll, he decided to try to use the shadow clone jutsu. Whoever found him would probably believe his story more if it looked like he had been practising it.

About five minutes later Iruka showed up. "It is all over. Hehehe." said Iruka. Naruto laughed with him. "Huh?" grunted Iruka.

"Caught me already? Not bad. Your quick Sensie. I only had time to learn one Jutsu." Naruto said laughing.

"_He has been out here practising I can tell how hard he has been working._' thought Iruka.

"Listen Iruka-sensie, I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're gunna let me graduate, then everything will be ok. That is the way it works right? Anyone who learns a Jutsu from this scroll passes." said Naruto.

"Huh? Where did you get that idea?" asked Iruka.

"Mizuki-sensie told me about it, Believe it! He told me where to find the scroll and this place..." Naruto replied.

"Huh? Mizuki... ? Huh? LOOK OUT!" Iruka said as he pushed Naruto out of the way of several throwing kuni. Iruka groaned in pain as the kuni hit him.

"I see you found our little hideaway." said Mizuki who was standing in a tree nearby obviously the one who had thrown the Kuni.

Iruka replied "So that is the way it is huh? I should have known."

"Naruto" shouted Mizuki "Give me the scroll, Now!"

"Wait a minute!" Naruto all but whined. "What is going on here!?"

"Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu that can put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power." Iruka panted pulling the kuni out of his leg.

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you because he does not want you to have the scroll." Mizuki said. Naruto pretended to look confused. This was all going better than he could have hoped.

"Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto!" Iruka said in a commanding, yet almost begging tone.

"Hehehe" Mizuki Chuckled "Oh I'll tell you who is really lying."

"No Mizuki!" shouted Iruka in a desperate tone, but Mizuki kept on going.

"They have been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree Twelve years ago" Mizuki said, obviously playing his trump card.

"_To bad that card expired years ago." _Thought Naruto. "What decree?" he asked trying to sound confused and surprised.

Apparently it worked, because Mizuki continued. "Everyone knows except you. Iruka is tring to hide it from you even now. He would do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree?" Naruto asked. "Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him, it is forbidden!" shouted Iruka, but Mizuki just kept going like he wasn't even there.

"The decree is that no one can tell you that the nine tailed fox it sealed inside you." said Mizuki.

"I know." Naruto said in a calm and determined voice.

"You know... no you could not know. Mabe you don't understand... the fox spirit that Destroyed our village and killed Iruka's parents has taken over your body. You are the nine tailed fox."

"Now Mizuki-sensie, that is where you are wrong... let me help you a bit. A vessel is an object used as a container. You really are fools. Do you really think I am the nine tailed fox? Or that the nine tailed fox is possessing me?" said Naruto thrilled to loosen the mask even if just a little, and just temporarily.

"Who? When?" asked Iruka in a state of shock.

"Myself about... three years ago. I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks. I can piece it together... the clues were obvious. Everyone in town attacks me on the day of the Kyuubi attack, they all call me demon child, or something along those lines. Last but not least I have whiskers!! It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Naruto said. Then he spoke to Kyuubi "Why cant I tell them about meeting you?"

The Kyuubi answered **"You just can't, ok Kit? Don't tell them about meeting me."**

Mizuki jumped down from the trees, he was starting to get desperate. "Naruto just give me the scroll. We could run away from this village. You know it hates you. That will never change. Give me the scroll, we will sell it and I could train you, teach you all the Jutsu I know. We would be rich and you could become a greater ninja than the Forth Hokage." Mizuki continued on babbling about the possibilities. All the places they could go, all the things they could do. It was almost tempting.

Naruto thought for a minute. Then said "Ok Mizuki-sensie," as he handed over the scroll.

"According to the Konoha Book of Laws, You have just committed treachery, and grand theft making you a SS ranked Missing-Nin. As we all know Missing-Nin above A is to be killed on sight. Sorry Mizuki sensie." Naruto smiled.

After Naruto had tortured and killed Mizuki-sensie, which was hard work by the way, even with Kyuubi's Help. He noticed that poor Iruka was in shock. "What should I do?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Use one of the Jutsu you learned from that scroll." **Answered Kyuubi

"Which one? Oh! The Kinen Kaihou no Jutsu! Of course!" several hand signs later Naruto looked at Iruka and shouted "Kinen Kaihou no Jutsu!" Iruka looked up at him, and as their eyes met Iruka's eyes glazed over.

_**( Kinen Kaihou translates to Memory release... -I think- so it is Memory Release no Jutsu. If I am wrong or you find a better/cooler way to say it please let me know.)**_

Naruto looked straight into Iruka's eyes. "I did not know about the fox, I ran away feeling horrible. You started giving Mizuki a 'Naruto is not a monster' speech, he attacks you. I jump out and save you having over heard everything. I accidentally kill Mizuki with Kage Bushin.I feel horrible again. You comforted me and are about to take me out for Ramen... Oh and I pass." Naruto said then snapped his fingers. The sudden noise brought Iruka out of his trance.

"Hey Naruto." he said. "Close your eyes." Naruto did as he was told, as Iruka gave him his headband. "Ok Open your eyes."

Naruto pretended to be speechless. "Congratulations Naruto, You are now a Ninja!" Iruka paused. "So, Naruto do you want to go out for ramen?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-The Next Morning-**

Naruto woke the next morning, and he was a little sore. It seemed that the information gathered by the clone was sent to the original. That would make it a lot easier to... better test it out first. He made a clone, and sent the clone out for a walk in the village.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-With the clone-**

'_I wonder if Kyuubi I can hear Kyuubi...'_ Naruto thought.

"Kyuubi? Kyuubi? You here?? Guess not." _'Well it was worth a try.'_ Naruto thought, wondering if he could find a way to have the clones hear Kyuubi. While pondering ideas that might allow the clones to talk to Kyuubi, Naruto ran into Sakura.

"Hello Baka, what are you doing? Not anymore pranks. You always make us pay for your mistakes... Why are you wearing a Shinobi Headband when you failed? NARUTO YOU BAKA!! DID YOU STEAL IT?? blah blah baka blah blah blah blah idiot..."Sakura said.

Naruto began to ignore her screams. Naruto stood there as Sakura kept talking, his anger slowly building.

'_Man Sakura is such a loud mouth... well at least she is not talking about Sasuke._' that thought cooled him down a bit.

"Blah blah blah, You will NEVER be as good as Sasuke! sigh. It is no wonder your family ABANDONED you. blah blah blah!" she shouted at his back.

That was it. He could not take it. He had listened to this for the last time, he was going to rip her pretty little throat out. He began to access the Kyuubi's chakra and as he did he heard a gasp.

"**Kit, don't do this! You will regret it! Hurting this idiot will not do anything. You will just attract attention to yourself!"** Naruto just ignored the Kyuubi's pleas.

Sakura was standing there, she was no longer talking, she and every person on the street were standing still and silent, watching the red chakra gathering around Naruto's body. The chakra was collecting in the shape of a fox, someone on the street screamed "KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!!".

That broke through the silence, suddenly everybody was screaming and running away.

Some Anbu had noticed the commotion on one of the main streets, they ran toward the screaming, they were about half way there when they all noticed it. That familiar sadistically cruel chakra signature. They had only felt this kind of chakra once before. On the day of the attack. The leader of the group of Anbu looked to the fastest member of the five man squad and said.

"Hurry! Go tell the Hokage. Quickly we don't have much time!"

"Yes, Sir!" replied the squad member to his captain, running off to the Hokage's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-At the Hokage's office-**

Sarutobi getting ready for a fight. Mentally he would never be prepared. He did not want to do this, but it was for the good of the village. Best case scenario, Naruto snaps out of it before he gets there or hurts anyone. Worst case scenario he has to... kill... Naruto before he causes anymore damage. _'This has to be the worst part of being Hokage, even worse than paperwork.'_ thought the Sandaime Hokage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-On the Street-**

The Hokage arrived on the street to find Naruto Uzumaki standing in the middle of the street covered with red chakra. Two tails made of the chakra rolling behind him. While he was holding the Sakura girl up in the air by her throat, and there they were. Both looking at each other, Sakura with a look of complete fear and a hint of shock. Naruto with rage and anger. The killer Intent let out of this boy was amazing. Several of the Villagers had collapsed under the unseen weight. The rest had fled. Behind the boy there were 4 Anbu, they looked as if they had been thrown into the wall. The walls behind them were dented and cracked. Three of the Anbu unconscious, the other one dead. The Hokage Gasped at the damage.

It seemed like the only Villagers injured were the ones who had been knocked unconscious by the Killer Intent. The Anbu were in rough shape but all of the would survive except the one that was already dead. The damage that those tails had done on the buildings themselves was obvious. The tails had almost collapsed three shops, and four houses. It was going to take a huge chuck of cash to fix this damage. The Hokage snapped out of his little spell of shock. "NARUTO!!" he shouted.

Naruto looked at the Hokage for a second then the chakra suddenly snapped back, he dropped Sakura. He stood there for a second hand in the air as if still holding Sakura's throat. Then he took a couple steps back, dropped to his knees holding his head.

The Hokage stood there for a second till he knew it was safe to approach Naruto. After he was sure it was safe to approach the child he walked forward and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Come to my office," Said the Sandaime Hokage in a hard voice. He could not afford to be Sarutobi Sasuke.

Naruto looked up with a pained expression, and nodded. The Hokage nodded back and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He knew what this would mean. Chances were that the Hokage had decided that he was to hazardous to be kept alive. The Clone solemnly dispelled itself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-At Naruto's Apartment.-**

As Naruto felt the clone dispel his head felt a little dizzy. Naruto realised what had happened and started to walk toward the Hokages office knowing that he was probably walking toward his own funeral.

"**You don't have to do this we could run away, become missing-nin. We don't have to do this!"** Said Kyuubi, but he knew it was no use.

'_**That boy would follow the Hokage anywhere.'**_the she thought.

"What did I just do? I mean... what just happened? What was that?" Naruto asked still in shock.

"**You accessed some of my chakra, this is not uncommon for Jinchūriki or the holders of the nine tailed beasts. It seems our release is anger... interesting, but the more important thing is I will need to train you. If you release my chakra it will form in the shape of a fox covering your body starting with one tail. If you reach nine tails, our souls will merge and I don't think that would be such a good idea. So I will need to train you... the question is when will we get the time. As a genin you will spend most of your time doing stupid D ranked missions."**

"Kyuubi we both know that this will likely be the end. There is no way that he would let this go unpunished, and after what I did the punishment will be severe. I KILLED a person, an Anbu for absolutely no reason. There is no reason he should pardon this. The village would probably see this as a blessing. Getting rid of the Demon child." Said Naruto in a state of grim acceptance.

Kyuubi said nothing and so it remained silent until they walked into the Hokages office. Scared of the grim news they were obviously about to receive.

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, where the Sandaime Hokage was waiting for them.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Don't forget to review! The more Reviews I get the more motivated i will be to write the next chapter! Don't forget i need your flames too... The for my KD isn't even boiling yet. :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello fans. I was so excited to get so many reviews, subscriptions, favourites, and alerts that I got right back to typing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also I have decided that I will make this a Harem. That means I will put up a poll for who you want to put in this harem. So far I have decided to put in NarutoxHinata/Kyuubi/Itachi/??

I don't own Naruto,

WARNING: will contain Attempts at Torture scenes, extreme Sakura/Sasuke bashing. We will see about lemons... Flames will be used to cook Kraft Dinner. Mmmm...

Characters Talking.

_Characters Thinking._

**Demons/Summons Talking.**

_**Demons/Summons Thinking.**_

_**Arthors Note, important information**_

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, where the Sandaime Hokage was waiting for them.

"Please Sit down, Naruto" the Hokage said with a cold steely voice. "Naruto do you know what you have done?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. I killed an Anbu, Attacked my teammate, injured 3 Anbu and several villagers. As well as let some of the Kyuubi's Chakra leak out scaring many other villager and Shinobi."

"And caused several million dollars worth of damage! Naruto this cannot go unpunished. Killing a fellow Shinobi without just cause is a serious crime" stated the Hokage.

"Am I going to be sentenced to death?" Naruto asked, completely emotionless.

"Heavens no! But you will be banished. Naruto I hear by banish you to three years as a Nukenin" said the Hokage.

Naruto was confused, weren't all Nukenin runaways? "Huh?" asked Naruto confused by the details of his punishment.

"Despite popular belief most Nukenin are not runaways but most of them are actually banished ninja. Naruto" the Hokage demanded "give me you Headband."

Naruto sadly complied. Untiing his Headband, he handed it to the Hokage. The Hokage opened a drawer pulling out a small piece of paper he began to write down a seal. After he had finished, he bonded it to the back of the Headband. He then flipped the Headband over scratching through the middle of the Konoha symbol. "What this seal does, it makes it so that you cannot remove the scratch until you three years are up. It also makes it so you cannot cover it up with genjutsu, or ninjutsu. After the three years are up you have the choice to either come back to Konoha or remain a Nukenin. Do you understand Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Naruto stood up and out of the room as he was opening the door he turned around. Then smiled and said "See you in three years Ojiji-sama."

Sarutobi sat there in silence. It seemed like nothing could bring Naruto's spirit down for long. That boy was always smiling. He just hoped Naruto would be ok.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking toward the gate. He had just stopped by his apartment. He was now wearing a frog backpack, one that came with his wallet. In his backpack there was a blanket, some scrolls. One of which held a copy of all that Naruto saw on the Scroll of sealing, some ink, brushes, a few Kuni, and a lot of Instant Ramen. "Kyuubi! This is perfect! Now we have three years all to ourselves. For training" said an enthusiastic Naruto

"Yes we do, but how are we going to get supplies. Those supplies you have will not last very long. Not many merchants are going to sell supplies to a missing-nin. It would be bad for their reputation." replied Kyuubi.

"We can make our own." Naruto said confidently.

Kyuubi laughed. "Oh good, so you know how to make clothes then . . . no? How about paper? Still no? What minerals and metals go into a kunai? Come on kit, you don't know anything about making weapons." They both remained silent for a while until Naruto got an idea. In his opinion this one was not as good as his other one but this one would be a lot easier to pull off.

"We could . . . steal them? We would pay them, just steal the weapons and leave the cash. It would be just like buying them, but it would be less of a hassle then really stealing them or making them. It would also be good stealth practice. " said Naruto, who wasn't so confident about this idea.

"That works, Kit, how would we get the money though?" the Kyuubi said, then she had an idea. "We could hunt down bandits. They are sure to have cash. We would also be doing a public service. Then just tie them up by Konoha for the Anbu to discover!" the Kyuubi said as it all started to come together.

"Yes, that is a perfect idea! This is going to be amusing!" Naruto shouted in his head, making Kyuubi's sensitive ears ring.

"Ouch! Not so loud Naruto, and this is not going to be a little picnic. I am going to train you extremely hard. We will be working hard all day or until you collapse, and when you collapse we will train in you mindscape. We will be working on Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Strategies, Summoning and Fuuinjutsu. By the end of out three years, you will be a master of each." Kyuubi said.

_**(FuuinJutsu means Study of seals. Thank you to all who corrected me.**__** Kenjutsu is sword technic.)**_

As Naruto was walking through the town he got more stares and whispers than usual. This was to be expected. After all he attacked a teammate, killed an Anbu and was banished from Konoha all in the time span of about half an hour. _"It must be a new record,"_ mused Naruto. Naruto noticed a bunch of girls talking about him, he smiled and waved at them. They flinched. Naruto let out a little laugh.

This Nukenin thing could be interesting. He could start a new life. Free of all of his past mistakes, and most importantly his mask. Soon Naruto realised that he was at the gates to the city. Naruto smiled and waved at the guards behind the desk and walked out of the gates. As soon as Naruto had passed through the gates, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He was free. No more attacks. No more taunting. He was free to go and do whatever he wanted, as long as Kyuubi agreed that is. Naruto thought for a minute _"it would be nice to know where we're going before we go any further,"_ . . ."Kyuubi where should we go?" Naruto inquired.

Kyuubi was silent for a second then he replied "The Land of the waves. Rumour says that there are many gangs of bandits their. Plus there are many different kinds of terrain there, it would be good for training." the Kyuubi answered.

"Sounds like a good place to start. I cannot wait to begin my training." Naruto smiled as they headed off in the direction of the Land of the waves. Along the way they ran into no problems.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had lived in the Land of Waves for almost a year now. He had made many friends. Most of them were Villagers. Some of them were other Nukenin, in situations like his own. Temporary banishment. Others where runaways. Like Itachi Uchiha, who surprisingly was not evil.

**-Flashback-**

"**Ok Naruto, Now we are going to practice some more Taijutsu. Ok, kit, I want you to make 500 Kage Bushins. Make 100 of them go through the stances I taught you. 100 doing the normal morning exercises. 200 of them sparing with each other, and the last 100 scouting." **said Kyuubi.

"Why are we sending 100 scouting? That is a lot. Wouldn't it be better for them to do something like chakra control?" Asked Naruto.

**No kit, we are not the only ones in this forest. Can't you feel it? That faint chakra signature. It is a ninja. A strong one." **Kyuubi replied.

Naruto stoped and realised that he was right. So he did what the Kyuubi had commanded him to do. After about an hour the chakra signature game closer to where Naruto was training. Then the information from one of the clones came to him. "It is Itachi Uchiha!" Naruto gasped.

Itachi Uchiha, the famous murder of the whole Uchiha clan, with the exception of his younger brother Sasuke. The man who had become a SS rank Nukenin at the tender age of thirteen. The man was legend and he was headed straight toward Naruto! **"You don't stand a chance against this Ninja yet. Avoid a fight if it is at all possible. And Naruto . . ." said Kyuubi.**

"Yes?" replied Naruto.

"**Try to keep a cool head." stated Kyuubi.**

"I will." Naruto said, slightly annoyed that Kyuubi didn't trust him. He wasn't that bad. He could control his temper. Especially because he was scared out of his wits, though he would never admit it. One of the most infamous Nukenin was headed straight toward him, probably looking for a good fight. Naruto tried to think of what to do when he met this clan-killer, but he kept drawing a blank. So naruto just settled with throwing kunai against the tree, then picking them up and throwing them again.

Naruto's tension relief was soon interrupted by Itachi, "Let me guess, nervous as hell to meet the infamous Itachi Uchiha?" he said in a surprisingly light tone. Naruto stared, this was Itachi? He looked the part, but he sounded like anyone would expect from a eighteen year old.. First impression was that he did not seem like the killer type, never mind mass-murderer.

"Didn't expect someone like me, did you?" Itachi asked in a almost depressed tone. "You thought I was a blood thirsty freak. That I was evil though and through, but the truth is, it was the Hokages Idea. The Uchiha were going to attack the village. They were plotting against the Hokage. He told me it was either kill the Uchiha or the village was destroyed. I told him I would do it only if he let me leave my brother alive. Im not even a guy!" Itachi broke down crying.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Until Kyuubi said **"Go comfort her God dammit!" **That woke Naruto up, he walked over to Itachi and put his arms around her. There they stood the clan-killer and the container of the nine tailed fox, comforting each their as they tried to get over their pasts.

"_The village would probably have a heyday with this if they found out. . ." _Naruto mused.

After Itachi had cried her eyes out, she looked up at Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto blushed. "Thank you for listening. I don't know what happened usually I have very good self control." said Itachi, who still had the sniffles from her little outburst.

"It is ok, everyone needs a friend. I was just in the right place at the right time, and I am very glad I was. I would be extremely pleased if you would join me for some lunch. So, Itachi, would you like some ramen, I also have some dango, pocky, and tea?" offered Naruto.

"Oh, yes please! I love ramen! And from the rumours I hear you like it too." Itachi stated.

"My favourite food. So Itachi what have you been up to? During the last five years of course." Naruto asked, while putting some water on the fire he had just started, and leaving it to boil.

"Nothing much, collecting bounties for other missing-nin, it is a lot easier than this bandit hunter thing" Itachi informed Naruto.

**-End Flashback-**

Itachi and Naruto had become good friends, and Itachi showed Naruto the ins and outs of being a Nukenin. To Kyuubi and Naruto's surprise they had found many merchants willing to sell to Nukenin, and even some who's main costumers were Nukenin. The thing that naruto thought the most useful over the years, was the bingo book. It allowed him to Identify any Nukenin he came across, telling him how powerful they were, what Jutsu they knew. It was a very convenient tool.

But soon Itachi left the Land of waves, soon after that the place was flooded with bandits. Naruto thought this was very unusual so he started to question the bandits at first he couldn't get a word out of them. As his interrogation skills grew so did the replies. More and more of these bandits were coming to say the same thing.

**-Flashback-**

"Are you telling me the truth? Because if you aren't. . ." Naruto smiled a wicked smile. He and his prey were sitting in the middle of a camp of unconscious bandits, but that wasn't what he thought. Naruto had placed an interesting Genjutsu on him, one of the ones Itachi had taught him. This man had 'seen' all of his fellow bandits killed in merciless ways.

The man flinched, but he was quick to respond. "No! I would not lie! It is the truth! I swear! Please let me live! I was following Gato's orders! I was to scout out the Land of Waves for him. So he could takeover! That is all he told me!"

Naruto trusted him, not because he looked or seemed trustworthy, but chances are after the Genjutsu he saw he would not dare lie. So Naruto said "Once you get back to Gato you better tell him to leave the land of waves alone. It is my territory and if he touches it, he will die," Naruto ended with a fierce voice. The man whimpered.

Then Naruto hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious then started gathering the bandits stealing their money and putting them on the Anbu scouting path.

**-End Flashback-**

This troubled Naruto, who was Gato and why was he scouting the Land of Waves? Why did he keep sending scouts, bandits no less. So Naruto went into town and did his research. The town was use to him by then. They also knew that he was the one keeping the town safe from the bandits, due to some kidnapping incidents. So Naruto found out that Gato was starting to become a powerful businessman and owned a boating company. _"That makes cense,"_ Naruto thought, _'this would be a perfect spot for a boating company."_.

While they were still in town the Kyuubi decided it was time to get started on some Ninjutsu. Since they had only worked on Taijutsu, KenJutsu, and FuuinJutsu so far, mostly KenJutsu tho. So he told Naruto **"Kit, ask the merchants to sell you a chakra tester. It is a special elemental detecting paper is used to determine ones type. When the ninja imbues the paper with a portion of their chakra, the paper will alter to reveal one's type. Fire it will burn. Water it will get wet. Earth it will turn to dust. Lightning it will crumple. Wind it will cut in half. This will tell me what kind of Jutsu to teach you. Kit, don't to this in front of the merchant, wait till you are in the trees." **the Kyuubi said in a boring teachers tone.

Naruto did as the Kyuubi said and once they were though the trees, Naruto channelled some chakra into it. It split in half. **"Well Kit it seems you have th..."** the Kyuubi trailed off as the piece of paper split again, intersecting with the first in the centre of the paper. The three pieces Naruto was not holding at the time, surprisingly did not fall, but floated there. As if the paper wasn't torn. Suddenly the for pieces did something nobody would expect one turned to dust, falling down. The others became soggy and starting falling to the ground, crumpling up. The final piece in Naruto's hand caught on fire, Naruto dropped the last piece of paper. There stood Naruto for a second, then he shouted in his head "Kyuubi! You did not tell me this would happen, what are you trying to pull!" there was no reply "Kyuubi??".

"**Naruto, you have all five elemental chakra types. . ."** the Kyuubi said in shock.

"Ya? So . . . ?" asked a confused Naruto.

"**You can use almost every Jutsu! Man this is going to be a pain, he I was going to teach you thinking. He is going to have one chakra type, piece of cake." **said Kyuubi exasperated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two years had past since Naruto had been banished from Konoha and Kyuubi was getting tired of teaching Naruto Jutsu. The boy seemed like he could learn any jutsu overnight, and most of them he did.

"**This is getting exasperating. Hehehe! Naruto Isn't today your birthday?**

Naruto thought for a moment. He had not been tracking really. He had never really liked his birthday. "Yes, I think it is. Why? What are you planning Kyuubi?" Naruto asked very confused and exited, tho he did not know why.

"**I'm going to give you a bloodline. So I don't have to teach you anymore Jutsu myself."** the Kyuubi said.

"Lazy bones" Naruto said jokingly. This was going to be his first Birthday present, EVER! He was so happy. "Thank you Kyuubi!" he said almost to the point of tears.

"**This is not going to be anything like the Sharingan. No this will be better. You will be immune to all Bloodlines used against you. Oh! And you will be able to copy bloodlines. I'll give you the Byakugan so you can see how to activate the other bloodlines. . .**" Kyuubi said. **"And I'll give it to you on three conditions. One you kill Madara Uchiha, You have to become a Hanyo or a half demon. Finally you cant become stuck up like the Hyuga clan or Uchiha clan."** the Kyuubi ended with a chuckle.

"Ok I got the stuck up thing, and kill Madara, but did you say become a Hanyo??" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"**Yes, you will get four and a half tails. Since I have nine, it would be good to get rid of some of the extra chakra in the cage. It is getting stuffy in here."** the Kyuubi sounded relieved at the thought of getting some of the excess out of the cage.

This was to good to pass up! What would did he have to loose. "Yes, I'll do it. I have one question tho." Naruto asked. "Will it hurt?"

"**Like hell"** the Kyuubi stated. **"It will take about three days. At the end you will have a lot more chakra, four retractable tails, you will also be a lot faster and advanced senses. Once you are a Hanyo I will give you your bloodline. It will hurt, but not nearly as bad as the transformation. It is time to get back to camp we will start right away."**

Naruto turned around heading back to his camp, trying to digest this load of information. Thankfully, use of Kage Bushin made your thought possessing a lot faster due to many overloads of information. So it did not take long, He was soon back to his camp. When he got their the Kyuubi said **"Get something to eat then lay down, and I will try to put you to sleep so you will feel less pain"**. Naruto did as Kyuubi asked.

Naruto was asleep, he knew he was asleep. He started to dream a horrible nightmare of his fifth birthday.

**(Attempt at Torture scene/Flashback)**

Naruto was tied to a chair. He was surrounded by many Anbu and Shinobi, none of them wore masks. They all hoped that their faces would be permanently engraved in the boys mind, give him nightmares for the rest of his life and they did.

One of the Anbu was over in the corner by a fire place. He picked up the hot iron, that had been made especially for him. The metal was formed to make the word 'Demon'. The man walked toward him smiling sadistically. As he walked forward the Shinobi striped him ripping his clothes off, showing all the scars from previous birthdays. By the time they were done, the man with the iron was right in front of him. Pressing into Naruto's chest with the iron, Naruto let out a groan as his skin started to bleed and swell. Not satisfied with the reaction the man holding the iron pressed it in farther. The iron embedded itself into Naruto's skin as the man pushed it in deeper and deeper, blood started to squirt out of the edges. The Kyuubi started to heal the boy and a bit of skin began to form around the iron. The man smiled as a ugly peeling sound was heard as he yanked the iron out of his chest. It left an inch thick indent in his skin, it immediately started bleeding. Blood started bubbling in the wound as the Villagers started dumping poisons on him hoping that one or a combination of some would kill him. After they all dumped the poisons on him they began cutting his skin so that the poison had more places to enter from. Naruto could no longer move because of all the poison in his system. Then another man walked up as the rest backed off, he took Naruto's arm, ripping it from the ropes that chained it to the chair and started twisting it. Soon there was a loud popping sound as Naruto's elbow disconnected. Naruto screamed as the man dropped the arm. As the arm hung down from the chair, the bottom half of his arm was swinging back and forth in a sickly pendulum fashion. The man then took his other arm, leaving it tied in, and signalled for a sharp object. A man handed him a kitchen knife. He took the kitchen knife and chopped off one of Naruto's fingers. Leaving it in place so once the Kyuubi had finished healing it he could chop it off again. The man then took the knife and stabbed it into Naruto's leg, twisting it and ripping it out only to plunge it back in again. Then he suddenly took the knife and chopped all of Naruto's fingers off. Naruto screamed as the blood squirted all over the crowd fo shinobi watching. Some cheered and tried to get closer, while others yelled in disgust letting the others move forward. Once the blood had stoped flowing, there was no holding anyone back now they all moved forward Stabbing, cutting, ripping burning, and poisoning.

This was not even Naruto's worst birthday. Naruto relived all of his birthdays horrors as he was asleep, refreshing the memories of his torturous times in Konoha.

**(End of Attempted Torture scene/Flashback)**

Naruto awoke after what seemed like years of excruciating pain and torment. He opened his eyes, and at first he could not see anything. He started to panic, until the Kyuubi said **"It's ok, it will just take your eyes a minute to get used to having a bloodline"**. Naruto was so relieved to here a voice that was not there to kill him that he burst out crying.

"**Oh kit!"** the she said. **"Come in here" **Naruto did as she said. Once they were inside the sewers she motioned him to come in the cage. He walked toward her wiping the tears away from his eyes only for them to be renewed. She grabbed him and gave him a long comforting hug. Using her tail to stroke his head while talking to him **"sh. . . sh. . . it is ok. I am here. . . the bad villagers are gone. I won't let them hurt you ever again. I promise."**. Once he had stopped crying, he hiccuped, and the Kyuubi said in a loving voice. **"You ok?"**. When he nodded she said **"ok how bout you go outside and check out you new eyes. I think you should look in the mirror."** she said in a proud voice.

Naruto got up from the bed, and searched his backpack until he found a mirror. He looked in the mirror. His eyes were now a like the Kyuubi's but they were gray with a black slit running down the middle. They were like calm dark deep pools of water, ready to change at a moments notice. His hair had changed to a fire like red with yellow and orange streaks running through it. It almost looked like his hair was on fire.

Naruto was surprised by his new look, he soon heard shuffling outside of his little tent. Soon a woman came in with a bucket of water. She looked at him for a second, then meekly said "Oh, Your awake. Do you want me to leave?"

"Who is this?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**I don't know, but she has been here the whole time you have been out."** said the Kyuubi. **"You should thank her for trying to help you, im guessing she thought you had a fever."**

"No it is ok if you stay. Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Oh I am Haku, servant of one of the Seven Swordsmen and the Demon of the Mist. We found you here. . . and my master was curious. He said you were going through a transformation of some kind. He wanted to see what you would become, he says you are powerful." she said light shining in her eyes when ever she mentioned Zabuza.

"So, you work for Zabuza eh? Sweet, anyway we should not keep him waiting. After all he has been waiting for about three days right?" he said smiling. He wanted to try out his new Hanyou powers. Zabuza seemed like a good place to start. He stood up, and Haku gasped. _"Shoot the tails! Oh well. So much for the element of surprise."_ he walked out of the tent waving his tails a little, testing them out. It was amazing he had full control of them, like he had them all his life.

"Well, well, well, a fiery black eyed fox demon eh?" he chuckled. "Look kid I don't have much time just follow me. You can just leave your stuff here. You better hurry or we will be late."

"Hanyou actually." he corrected, Zabuza blinked. "And where might we be going?" asked Naruto following one of the Legendary Seven swordsmen.

"The tryouts," was all he would say. Naruto was shocked. Tryouts, for what? Naruto retracted his tail. Even if Zabuza and Haku knew, that did not mean the whole world had to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They soon arrived at what looked like a training ground. A guy with a funny little crocked smile said "Zabuza, you made it. I thought you wouldn't show. And who is this guy? A little young don't you think? Oh well. You!" Naruto looked at the man. He was rather big. Naruto noticed that the man had lost a hand. He also had a dragon tattoo on his arm, the tattoo seemed to shine and move, but he knew that must be a trick of the light. He pointed to Naruto with his good arm and then pointed to the line of Nukenin. "Get with the rest! Hello, you have all been chosen to come to the tryouts for the Seven Legendary Swordsmen. As many of you may know we recently lost two of our members in a horrible shipwreck. Now we will put you through a series of tests, the two last eliminated, one way or the other, will become one of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen. We will begin shortly. Good luck, you will need it" and the man left.

A man walked in and placed a Genjutsu on the group of Nukenin. Naruto stood there. "What happened it this the Genjutsu? Weird nothing changed?" naruto said to Kyuubi.

She laughed. **"Genjutsu usually doesn't work on Hanyou. It would have to be a very strong Genjutsu to affect you, and an extremely strong Genjutsu to actually ensnare you. You should go talk to the man placing the Genjutsu, tell him it doesn't work on you. Tell him it is because of your Bloodline. They should believe that."** she said

"Excuse me. Is the Genjutsu important? Because genjutsu doesn't work on me. . . so ya. It is because of my bloodline." said Naruto.

"Ok, follow me." He said in a husky voice. They walked into a cave and down some stairs, turning at many hallways, until they found a door. They entered the room. There were three doors, the one they had just come though and two on the other side of the room across from each other.

"Did he escape from that Genjutsu already? I wasn't expecting anyone to break out so soon. This is very interesting." the man from before said.

"No sir, he says Genjutsu doesn't work on him, cause of his bloodline sir." the man with the husky voice said.

"Very unusual, hold still for a moment? Thank you." The man smiled cast his own Genjutsu. "Can you hear me? If you can raise you right hand." Naruto raised his right hand and flipped him the bird. "rebellious too, you are the one Zabuza brought right? I think im starting to like you kid." soon after he said that another person joined the them in the room. Naruto stared.

"Itachi?! Is that you?" they looked at each other, and broke out smiling." They both rushed toward each other and hugged.

"Naruto, I didn't recognize you! What happened to your hair, Oh and your eyes! They make you look hardcore sexy!" she said making Naruto blush.

"Should I leave you to alone?" the man laughed and said "By the way, my name is Rand".

"Hello Rand" they both said in unison and Itachi giggled. Naruto and itachi waited for a couple more minutes until some more Nukenin came into the room.

"Send the others away" Rand said after a while. "Ok you all made it passed the first test. Line up in front of that door, each person will entre once the Light turns green. Have Fun!" he said walking though a door opposite from the one they were to go through.

Since Naruto was the first to pass the first test, he was to go first. Once he opened the door, he saw a chair. "Sit in the chair" said a voice form the intercom. He did as the voice ordered. A man quickly came running in, handcuffed him and put a chain around his ankle. The chain was connected to a boulder. The voice spoke again saying "Find a way out after the buzzer sounds. Press the red button on the boulder if you wish to yield. Take note that if you yield you will have lost the competition". There was an uncomfortable scratching sound as the intercom was turned off. The buzzer sounded. Suddenly the room was flooded with water. Naruto decided to try out his tails. Retracting two of his tails he broke the handcuffs, and the chain for the boulder. He then swam to the sealing and blasted a small hole. Once out of the chamber he looked around and saw Rand.

"Im guessing I pass?" Naruto said.

"Five seconds, very impressive. Yes you pass." said Rand. He was obviously interested with Naruto.

He was soon lead to the next room. The rest of the tests went like this one, Itachi and Naruto were always the first to finish or the ones who had the best scores. Overall Naruto thought that the tests were very easy, almost boring. So that was how Itachi and Naruto became members of the Seven Swordsmen. Overall, completely uninteresting.

"Ok, now that you are members of the seven swordsmen, You need some swords. This is what you are going to do. You are going to walk into our room of materials and choose the materials that, well. . . 'call' to you. It seems strange now, but you will understand soon. Then you will forge your swords, just do what seems right." said Rand as he led them down another series of hallways. Suddenly he stoped by a big metal door. He opened it and smiled to them "Have fun"

As he walked into the room with Itachi, he noticed that he had not seen one emotion on Rand's face except a fake smile. That and he always over emphasised his words. Naruto wondered if he actually had any emotions.

He looked around the room. He felt like he was being pulled in several different directions. There were parts every where. Chunks of metal, handles, a forge, some sharpening equipment. Everything that you could ever need to make a sword. He walked toward the strongest pull and picked up a couple a big blue gem. He ward the next strongest, picked up some different kinds of metals. The most interesting thing was the funny shining metal. He picked up a couple moulds. Then headed over to the forge. In one of the moulds he mixed the melted the blue gem and shining metal together. He then pulled a hair out of one of his tails then retracted them again. He placed the hair into the mixture. For a moment it glowed, then it disappeared into the mixture. He used an very small Suiton: Suiryu-dan no Jutsu to cool the strange new gem. Once he had cooled the gem he began to work on the blade.

_**(Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique)**_

Once Naruto had finished his blade he really looked at it. It was beautiful, The blade was an icy silver. It was shaped almost like a crescent moon and was as tall and wide as him, tho it was surprisingly light. The strange gem was on the end of the handle. Naruto picked up his sword, the gem seemed to change colour in accordance with his mood.

Naruto walked out of the room, to show off his new sword, but everyone was gathered around Itachi. "That is the smallest sword in the history of the Seven Swordsmen." "It is tiny" "Well, there has never been a girl in the Seven SwordsMEN " came from the crowd of five members around Itachi.

Naruto looked through the crowd to see a normal sized sword. It was a long double edged blade, it was straight with no curves, It had a Red blade and a silver handle. Looking at his own Sword and the swords on the backs of the five men. It probably was the smallest. "I am very proud of my blade, thank you very much!" shouted the stubborn girl.

The men left it alone at that and moved over to Naruto. "Nice blade" rand said "curved blades are always the hardest to wield. You have great potential." Naruto smiled. He had not had many compliments in his life, so he savoured every one he got.

"So are there any rules? Or guidelines to being a member of the Seven Swordsmen?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, two. Number one, don't ever look like a sissy. You must always look like a bad ass. We don't want to ruin our reputation. Number two. Don't die or be defeated. That is about it." Rand once again let out a fake smile.

"Well ok, can we leave now?" asked Itachi.

"Yes you can, but first we need a little bit of you blood. All we are going to do with it is put it on a special sealing scroll, so we all know if you die. And you know if one of us dies." he said holding out two little slides. Naruto and Itachi bit their fingers and wiped a bit of blood on the slide. "That is all we need you can go now." Rand said turning around and going down another set of stairs, to go deposit the blood. All the others left. Naruto and Itachi looked at each other and smiled. Working their way out of the Labyrinth of tunnels.

After getting lost a couple times Naruto and Itachi finally found their way out. "This is where we go our separate ways." said Naruto gloomily. He liked Itachi, maybe even more than like.

"Naruto isn't this you last year of being a Nukenin?" Itachi asked. She didn't want him to go back to Konoha.

"Yes, it is." Naruto said. This made things worse. He would not be able to see Itachi in Konoha. What could he do. He could stay a Nukenin. Then it hit him "You could come with me!"

"I'm a wanted SS rank Nukenin. I'm sure Konoha will welcome me back with open arms." Itachi said sarcastically. Well, so much for Naruto being a genius. _"guess you can't have everything."_ thought Itachi.

"No, Itachi listen to me! They are looking for a GUY serial killer. Not a female. We could give you a new profile. You could be Sasuke's stepbrother. Same father different mother. Raised by your mother until she died. Now you want to become a ninja! Just like your father was. It is the perfect story, and the council will do almost anything to get another Uchiha in Konoha. They would never even question it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Itachi thought for a moment. It was believable. His father was always a two timer. Naruto was right nobody would question it. "_This just might work"_ she thought.

Over the next year, Itachi and Naruto worked on the story and faked her death and ditched her headband that marked her a missing nin. She would start over and her new name would be Ichiha Uchiha. They worked on her story as they went around capturing bandits and getting the rewards for killing other Nukenin. They were soon Nicknamed "The Black Eyed Demon" and "The Weasel" which pissed off Ichiha to no end. _"It seems like I'll __**never**__ be able to escape that name!" _Ichiha thought in frustration. Naruto just thought it was funny.

The end of the third year approached seemingly more rapidly than the firs two. They were going back to Konoha. They couldn't wait to see how their friends and enemies had grown, and to show off how much they, themselves had grown.

"It seems like it has all gone by so fast. It is finally here." Naruto said grasping Ichiha's hand. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"As ready as I will ever be." she stated, her hand shaking a little bit.

And with that they walked through the gates of Konoha.

AN: I know it took a while to update, but my roommate decided to load our system with viruses. So cogeco cut us off, So I couldn't get on the internet. SRRY!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hihi! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

1: My roommate is _**NOT**_ Evil!

2: School is starting FUCK! so updates will be even slower. Unless I can pull one off as an English project... hmmmm... I wonder...

Special TY to Demoneyes87 and ConnectFire611 for correcting me. I will be sure to fix that sometime in the near future. :3

Harem NarutoxItachi/Hinata/Kyuubi/??

I own Naruto! EVIL LAUGHTER but seriously I don't own anything . . . Damn it . . .

WARNING: will contain Attempts at Torture scenes, extreme Sakura/Sasuke bashing. We will see about lemons . . . Flames will be used to cook Kraft Dinner. Mmmm . . .

Characters Talking.

_Characters Thinking._

**Demons/Summons Talking.**

_**Demons/Summons Thinking.**_

_**Authors Note, important information.**_

Naruto had a little trouble with the guards, but after convincing them that Ichiha was a girl, and that he was Naruto, everything went fine. They walked into town, with Ichiha's hanging onto him, as if she was afraid someone would try and rip him from her. He walked into town, laughing at the dirty looks he got from all the guys and all the looks Ichiha got from any girl even close to his age. Naruto was wearing a pair of black pants with a red belt hanging loosely around his waist. Running across his chest and black tank top was a strap that held his sword on his back. This along with his fiery red hair with orange and yellow streak running up and down his same spiky hairdo, and his more muscular body made him a lady killer. Even at the age of thirteen.

She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a pair of black spandex underneath. Her tight tee-shirt had a deep v neck that showed generous amounts of cleavage. Her sword was hanging in its sheath, which was hanging from one of the belt loops at her side. She had grown out her hair out so it now hung around her shoulders. They both wore necklaces that marked them members of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen. Many gasps were heard as they noticed the necklaces, soon there were many whispers about "The Black-Eyed Demon" and "Weasel". As Ichiha heard more of these whispers, the veins in her forehead started pulsing and she released a serious load of KI. Surprisingly the people stopped whispering. Naruto chuckled amused by this, and she tightened her grip on him.

_**(KI is Killer Intent)**_

They soon got to the Hokage's office. "Hey Ojiji-sama! What up?" Naruto said. He saw the Hokage was confused and scared, partially because standing in front of him was two of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen, one of which looked exactly like Itachi. Also partly because he hoped nobody had seen him reading 'Icha Icha Paradaisu' written by his onetime student Jiraiya. "It is me, Naruto, and this is Sasuke's Stepsister Ichiha. By the way that book seems very popular nowadays, is it any good? Maybe I should read it." Naruto teased.

"No," said the Hokage a little to quickly. "You are too young. Sasuke's stepsister eh?"

Naruto laughed at his reaction, "Ya! Anyway Ojiji-sama. Ichiha would like to be a ninja as well. So we would like to enroll in the academy."

"But Naruto, the final exams are tomorrow. You are already a ninja. Why would you want to go to the academy again?" asked a confused Sarutobi.

"I want to make it more official. Oh, and don't worry about the exams, I guarantee you both of us will pass." Naruto said, Ichiha nodded in agreement.

"Well, ok then. Be at the academy tomorrow for you examinations." The Sandaime sighed ad Naruto and Ichiha. He just knew that Naruto and his girlfriend would cause him a lot of headaches and paper work. For a moment he wondered if it was all worth it . . .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Naruto. Want to piss Sasuke off?" Ichiha asked in a teasing tone.

"Always" Naruto replied.

"Follow me," she said leading off toward the Uchiha clan district. She laughed and walked into the main house. "This is where we are going to live. The Uchiha clan head house. Welcome home!" she laughed.

"It sure is better than my old apartment." He said looking around the area. He wandered around, opening doors and investigating their new house. He found the gardens, they were so beautiful. Although it was overgrown, it almost seemed to suit this garden. All of the flowers were blossoming. The waterfall was still working, and right in front of it was a small bench. He knew if there was a time or a place this was it. He sat on the bench, pulling out a slip of paper. He released a seal bringing out a little box, which he quickly hid in his pocket. He was soon joined by Ichiha, she sat on the bench and said "It is beautiful, isn't it." She smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you" Naruto replied his head swimming in the warmth of her eyes. He pulled himself out of his lovely trance, then he got off the bench and faced Ichiha. He then got down on one knee, after fumbling a bit, he pulling out the box and opening it to show a beautiful Diamond ring. "Ichiha Uchiha, Will you marry me?" asked Naruto surprised that his voice was not shaking . . . He waited for what seemed like forever for Ichiha to reply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Down at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Teuchi and Ayame heard a scream "OH MY GODS! YES!", Ayame looked at her father and asked "what do you think that commotion was?"

Teuchi answered "I don't know, but speaking of commotion, did you hear that Naruto's back?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka was teaching his class about the Kyuubi attack when he and the class heard someone scream "OH MY GODS! YES!". The class started to laugh, _"oh great, I'll never be able to catch their attention now" _Iruka said sighing and sinking into his chair. It was almost the end of the day anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was walking home from his training session with Kakashi and Sakura. When he heard someone scream "OH MY GODS! YES!". He started running, that voice had come from the Uchiha clan district. The main house no less. He barged into the gardens only to see Naruto putting a ring on a girl's hand, he gasped. This girl looked exactly like Itachi! The girl looked up at him "Hihi! You are Sasuke, right? I am your stepsister!". That did it for Sasuke, he fell down hitting his head on the stone walkway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later at the hospital, Sasuke was waking up from his mini-coma, only to see his new-stepsister sitting there watching over his bed. "How are you doing sleeping beauty?" she asked.

"Where am I? Are you really my stepsister? How? When?" Sasuke asked in a confused, yet demanding voice.

"Well, I'm guessing that your Mom and our Dad had a fight when she learned that she was pregnant. I was born a couple months after Itachi. Heard he killed the whole clan. Bummer." She said. "I would have liked to meet my dad, as for where you are. You are in the Hospital, when I introduced myself, you screamed like a little girl, hit your head on the walkway and passed out. You soon stoped breathing, we were really worried. So Naruto and I brought you here." Ichiha had always prided herself with her ability to lie, although even a two year old could lie to Sasuke. He was extremely gullible. She bet that if Orochimaru were to come up and offer him power, he would go. Everyone knew that Orochimaru was a sick paedophile who liked little boys. She chuckled.

"What is so hilarious?" Sasuke demanded.

"It is just that you are a lot more stuck up than I thought you'd be. Don't let being an Uchiha go to your head, or it will swell up and explode." She exclaimed. She could not believe how hard it was not to poke his forehead in her normal friendly way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sooo . . . How did it go?" Naruto asked his lovely new fiancee.

"He seemed to believe me, gullible little fool." She snickered.

"Shall I reintroduce you into some friends of mine?" asked Naruto, "We could even stop by Ichiraku Ramen Bar, I'm sure Oneesan has been worrying these past three years."

"Ramen was all you had to say, hey is that the place you keep bragging about. Saying it has the best ramen around?" she asked

"You have not eaten ramen till you have eaten it from Ichiraku Ramen Bar!" Naruto said sounding like a mini commercial. Ichiha laughed as they walked, hand in hand down toward the ramen shop. Her mouth watering in anticipation of the food to come. She really liked her ramen, and she trusted Naruto's taste in ramen. He might even be a bigger fan of ramen than she was, as unbelievable as it seemed.

When they got there, they noticed a familiar face. There a girl with long pink hair. When Naruto sat down, she looked over at them and a look of shock and terror crossed over her face. "Hello Sakura." Even tho Naruto said this in a calming and quiet voice, she still jumped.

Teuchi came to the front and put a bowl of Ramen in font of Sakura. She quickly got up, "I'm suddenly not hungry anymore. Here is the money" she said placing the money on the table briskly walking away.

"What was that all about Naruto?" asked Ayame.

"Oneesan!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and giving her a hug over the counter. It was awkward, but they made it work. "I would like you to meet my lovely fiancee, Ichiha Uchiha." He said putting an arm around Ichiha, and short but deep kiss.

"Aw! The two love birds." Sighed Ayame. "So can I get you anything?"she asked.

"Ummm . . . I'll have the usual" Naruto said, smiling at the familiar and friendly faces over the counter. He had missed this, the ramen, the smiles, everything about this little shop. They were some of the only people in the town who had ever treated Naruto like a human being. Once they had even let him hide from a mob inside their shop once. They were like his family, and he was glad to see them.

"I'll have the same as him" piped up Ichiha.

"Two miso ramens coming up!" Teuchi said. "Do you want to eat this one?" he said pointing to the untouched ramen bowl. "No sense letting it go to waste," he explained.

"Why not" Ichiha said quickly grabbing the bowl before Naruto could. "Itadakimasu" She swallowed it up in seconds.

"You two really are made for each other" Ayame mused, watching Ichiha eat ramen in a speed that only Naruto could copy. For a second there she wondered who could eat ramen faster, but then realized, it did not matter! Their profits would double now that Naruto was back, and if her speed was any indication. Ichiha would triple their profits.

Many many MANY bowls of ramen later, Teuchi and Ayame were exhausted and Naruto and Ichiha were full. They got up from their stools paid and left. Teuchi and Ayame both smiled, this was going to be a good year. Both of them thanked Kami for the blessing of Naruto and his new fiancee, praying that they would stay in Konoha.

"So. . . Are we going to the council now? We could turn a few heads and cause a few strokes in those old farts." She smiled.

"Sounds like fun!" Naruto mused.

So off they went toward the Hokages office to ask for a council meeting. Once they got there, the Hokage told them "I already had one scheduled for this afternoon, and I'm was leaving now. Feel free to join me."

"_Well that is convenient," _thought Naruto as he followed the Hokage. Once they got to the meeting, Naruto, Ichiha and the Hokage walked into the meeting room. Several members of the council argued the presents of the strangers. "Two of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen are asking to join your village as ninja. One of which is an Uchiha. Sasuke's stepsister, Ichiha." Said Naruto in a calm confident voice.

"Ya and the other is the Demon container" whispered a council member near the rear of the table, Naruto just Ignored the comment.

"Prove you are an Uchiha. If you can." Scoffed another nameless councilman.

"Ok" Ichiha said in a light cheery voice. Naruto looked at the council members, every single one of them was plastered with fear. Naruto guessed she had already proved her point, and went a little overboard. That is what he loved about her.

"Ok, you may join the village" said an out of breath council member.

"I would also like my clan Head seat." She demanded, the council all nodded. Ichiha moved to the empty seat with the Uchiha symbol on it and sat down.

"Now the next thing on the agenda is me . . . I have a bloodline." The council went ballistic.

However it was the Hokages reaction that attracted everyone's attention. "What the Namikaze clan never had any bloodlines." Then everyone in the room went dead silent. "I mean the Uzumaki clan . . . Shit!"The shouted the Hokage realizing it was to late to take it back.

The council once again was thrown into an uproar. Shouts of "Impossible" and "It cannot be". There were also many "The fourth's son," and "Makes sense, I mean look at him, if it weren't for his red hair and whiskers he would be a mini Namikaze". Meanwhile Naruto just stood there. He always knew that he would never subject anyone to such torture, but if he was his son . . . the man was right it did make sense. Naruto fought to regain his composure.

"Well," Naruto said trying to stop his voice from shaking "I do have a bloodline," his voice stopped shaking and his voice gained some more of its previous confidence. "It is almost like a better version of the Sharingan. I am able to copy ANY Jutsu, even bloodline Jutsu. Basically I can copy bloodlines. I already have the Sharingan, Byakugan and Shikotsumyaku." Naruto shuddered. The Shikotsumyaku bloodline was very . . . interesting.

_**(Shikotsumyaku Corpse Bone Pulse)**_

"Prove it. If I am going to believe that your bloodline is the ability to copy other people's bloodlines, I want proof." Said the council member.

"Ok" he did not really know how to prove he had the Byakugan ability, but he could definitely prove he had the Shikotsumyaku. Out of his fingers came a bone, it grew longer and wider. Finally it started to take the shape of a flower, the Japanese quince. He tossed it over to Hiashi Hyuga and asked "Give that to Hinata, will you?" the man gaped at him, then shuddered.. "Thank you. Well, back to the Namikaze's son thing . . . Ojiji-sama, so you have any proof?" He almost hoped that the Hokage didn't, or that he was playing a mean trick on him. The Hokage put his hand into a pocket and released a seal holding some papers. Naruto read them and passed them around the table. The papers contained the results of a blood test, his and the fourth's blood test. They were a match. Naruto sighed. _"This is going to be very troublesome, might as well get it over with."_ Naruto thought, stealing Shikamaru's catch phrase. "Well, I would like to claim the Namikaze clan seat" the Council nodded. Naruto took his seat at the right hand of the Hokage, which had the Namikaze's symbol on it. Somehow, it felt right to Naruto, like he was born to sit there, probably because he was. He just hoped that he could live up to his father's legacy. He did not become the Hokage for nothing.

"I would like to make a motion to engage the clan restoration act on Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Does anyone second the Motion?" asked Danzo.

To Naruto's complete surprise Ichiha Uchiha stood up and said, "I second the Motion. Shall we vote? Those for say Hai." All said Hai. "The motion is carried" continued Ichiha.

Naruto, Ichiha and the rest of the council sat there listening to all of the boring reports, putting their two-cent worth in where two cents was worth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Ichiha walked home late that night mentally exhausted. The council believed they could strongarm Naruto and Ichiha into doing anything they wanted. Some had immediately changed their minds, while some were still trying. All in all it had been a LONG meeting. As Naruto and Ichiha walked home, they mulled over the things they had heard. One thing was for sure if they had learned anything during the meeting, it was that they knew little about politics. Both had made a silent vow to study politics more thoroughly. They walked down the street holding hands walking in the lamp light. They were almost to the Uchiha clan house, "Why do you want me to have more than one wife? I thought you of all people would want me to only have one." He said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"I don't know . . . I don't regret it, but I am not entirely sure why. It just felt right at the time, are you mad at me?" she asked quietly.

"How could I ever be mad at you" he exclaimed. "It was going to happen anyway, I just don't know who else I could pick. No woman compares to you, you are the most beautiful woman I know."

"So" Ichiha said in a dangerous tone "You want to marry me for my looks." A normal man would have cowered at this tone, stuttering and desperately fumbling for words. Praying for grace from Kami, and wisdom to handle the situation and survive, with all limbs intact, but Naruto was no Normal man. That was for sure.

Naruto laughed "No I want to marry you because I love you. You are Intelligent, Stealthy, Beautiful, Perfect" he ended sighing and gently stroking her long black hair.

"I don't know about perfect . . . that is you" she teased as they reached the Uchiha head house. They each showered -in separate parts of the house- and went to bed. Tomorrow promised to be an interesting day as they both went back to the Academy. Both of them were ready to go back and show how much they had grown from their Academy days.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived at the Academy bright and early, they put the Notes from the Hokage, giving them permission to take the Test again on Iruka's desk. They walked to the back of the classroom and sat on the chairs beside the wall. Naruto and Ichiha propped their swords against the wall so they did not jab into their backs, and so they were ready to grab in a moments notice.

Eventually the room began to fill with kids, Iruka looked at the notes on his desk before he saw Naruto and Ichiha so there were no problems. Until one kid walked up to them all tough and said "That is my seat, move" to Naruto, obviously wanting to sit beside Ichiha. Naruto raised his head from the desk which he was sleeping on, and looked the boy in they eye and released a tiny fraction of KI. The boy stuttered and backed away, "O-ok, I'll l-let you s-s-sit there, but you better not cross me again!" he said gaining courage as he got farther away. Naruto chuckled and lowered his head again, falling once again into a light sleep. By the time class all the seats were full and there had been a couple more incidents with seating. Only the first was a boy, which pissed Ichiha off. So she was releasing a constant unrelenting KI.

When Iruka asked the class to line up to preform the test, It was in alphabetical order. Which meant Naruto was last, and Ichiha was second last. When Naruto went up, Iruka was surprised by how he performed without any mishaps. Naruto got 100 just like Ichiha had before him. "I'm proud of you Naruto, you have really grown over these three years." Said Iruka

"Thank you Iruka-sensie" said Naruto putting his arm around Ichiha.

"Now Naruto, the Hokage wanted you to join the teams that are your age, they have already been together a year. So you will have to work extra hard to catch up. There has been two volunteers, one actually asked the Hokage if he could have you when you first graduated. The other just volunteered yesterday, the Hokage said you could choose. One is Kakashi, he is the one who asked for you, and Gai. So who do you want?"

"Kakashi!" Ichiha said all to quickly. They both looked at her, "He is in the bingo book, it shows he is very powerful." She recovered.

Iruka gave her one last look, then said "They will be in training ground seven at 10am tommorow. I'll tell Gai and Kakashi, Have fun." He said to the two lovers as they walked out of the door.

They were soon out of earshot of Iruka "What is wrong with Gai? Or do you just like Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Just trust me, you don't want Gai as a sensie " she said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the Hokage's office, "Anbu, I want you to bring me Naruto Uzumaki, and be quick about it." He called to the Anbu squad positioned outside his office.

A few minutes the Anbu showed up with Naruto, "What is it Ojiji-sama?"

"Naruto" Sarutobi Sasuke said "Are you going to tell everyone who you Father really is? Chances are it will get around anyway, but are YOU going to tell them?"

"Ojiji, could you tell them? They would believe you more than me." Naruto asked.

"Ok, I'll call a town meeting while you are away on your first mission tomorrow." said the Hokage.

"Thank you Ojiji-sama!" he said walking out of the office.

"Your welcome," the Hokage whispered at the place where Naruto had a few moments ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked home to the Uchiha district, once he was in the main house, he collapsed onto a couch near the door. **"Hello, Kit, I saw you proposed to the Uchiha chic . . . good for you!"** Kyuubi said in as cheerful a voice she could manage.

"Thank You" Naruto said, noticed the distress in her voice but deciding it was better to let it drop.

Naruto woke up the next morning realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch. He got up, and stretched out the stiffness in his back. He was walking toward the Kitchen when he ran into Ichiha, "Oh, good you are awake! I was just about to wake you, I almost did it sooner but you looked so cute curled up on the couch. We have to leave for our first mission in an hour. You better get ready." she told him.

He got ready, having some instant ramen for breakfast, and had a quick shower. He and Ichiha left their house half an hour later. Once they arrived at training ground seven, they both looked at their new teammates and almost started Laughing hysterically at their new teammates. There sat Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, of all the ironies. They were stuck with Stuck up Emo boy and his frightened fangirl, the useless Know-it-all. Naruto and Ichiha sat down and waited for their sensie, who -according to Ichiha- was always three hours late, in memory of his old friend Obito.

A few hours later Kakashi shunshined into the clearing, and quickly got things started. "Introduce yourself tell your likes and dislikes and your dreams. I'll go first, Hatake Kakashi likes and dislikes none of your business, dreams, never really thought about it. Next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, likes..." looks at Sasuke, giggles. "Dislikes those two and Ino-pig. Dreams..." looks at Sasuke, giggles. Naruto and Ichiha rolled eyes, She hadn't even met Ichiha yet and she already disliked her? Kakashi sweat drops.

"Next." said Kakashi in a bored voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke likes not a lot, dislikes most stuff, dream to kill someone and revive my clan."

"Next" Kakashi repeated.

"Uchiha Ichiha, likes Naruto-kun, ramen and training. Dislikes stuck-up snobs and fangirls" both Sasuke and Sakura sniffed simultaneously. "Dreams, to be the strongest member of the Seven swordsmen."

"Uchiha?" Kakashi asked.

"Ya, his step-sister. Anyway, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto" all jaws dropped except Ichiha who already Knew.

"_I knew he was you son, Sensie"_ thought Kakashi.

"My likes are Ichiha-kun, ramen and training. Dislikes are people who judge others, and people who don't keep their promises. My dream is to become Hokage like my dad" said Naruto.

"Well, now that is over with, let's go to the Hokages office to receive our mission." said Kakashi, who then shunshined toward the Hokages tower. Ichiha and Naruto looked at each other for a second. They then they shunshined to the Hokages tower, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to walk.

Once they were all at the Hokage's office, the Hokage sent an Anbu to get the costumer. "You are going to be going on a C rank mission. You will be escorting a bridge builder back to the wave country and keep him safe until he finishes the bridge. His name is Tazuna, Come on in!" the Hokage yelled to the man standing outside the door.

As Tazuna looked around, he looked at the Ninja and his eyes bulged. "What is this! They are all a bunch of super brats. Especially the tall one with the giant sword on his back, hey are you really a ninja." he said.

"You are one to talk, you are so drunk you cant even walk straight, old man" said Naruto. For a moment the room was filled with a very uncomfortable silence.

Then suddenly both began to laugh, "Still the same as ever Naruto" Tazuna said smiling.

"Wish I could say the same for you, you get older by the second! Look, you hair is all gray and you look so tired." Naruto said noticing how much Tazuna had changed in the year since he had seen him. After the Hokage finished his interrupted briefing session, they were off.

Once they were out of sight of the village Naruto stopped the group. "Ok, Tazuna, what gives. You hate to drink, the only reason you would ever drink is because you can't lie when you are sober. What is really going on?" asked Naruto.

Tazuna sighed, "You know me to well, Naruto. You know Gato? He owns the ports and that means he controls the imports and exports. Basically he now controls the land of the waves, we have become something like slaves. But once we finish the bridge his rein of terror will be over, and we will once again be free. So, because I am the bridge builder, he wants me dead." he said grieving over the loss of his little countries freedom.

"Ok, now are we going to keep going? Chances are this is and A rank mission. Even if he wasn't a personal friend of mine I would still take it. It will be my first official mission, and chances are you first real mission for all of us except Kakashi. This is the chance of a lifetime, are you in or out?" asked Naruto taking charge, Kakashi was surprised how much he reminded him of his Sensie. Then again, he was his son so it really shouldn't be surprising.

"I'm in" said Ichiha, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi in quick succession. So they kept going along the path watching out for anything unusual.

About half an hour later, Kyuubi spoke up **"Kit, do you feel that chakra signature? The one in the forest? That man has a bloodline, you will get it for me Kit. Now, just tell them you will be right back."**

"But. . ." protested Naruto.

"**Don't argue Kit, Just do it."** said Kyuubi.

"Ummm... guys I have to go for a minute. I'll be right back. Just taking care of some business, I'll catch up in a minute." Naruto said heading into the bush, nobody stoped him. He kept running toward the chakra signature, Once he arrived he saw one of Orochimaru's faithful servants. He recognized him from the Bingo book. There were not many people who's skin colour is a strange grey, and have two heads. "Hello, Sakon and Ukon. I am here to steal your bloodline. Any objections, no? Good." Naruto lunged at the man.

_**(From now on Sakon and Ukon will be just Sakon)**_

"Hello, little Jinchuriki." the man said jumping back. "Rumour is that you time as a Nukenin is over. I'd say those rumours are correct." He said smiling at Naruto. "This is going to be fun."

The fight began, Naruto brought out some kuni and threw them at Sakon, only for them to be blocked by shuriken. In the moment after he threw the kuni, Naruto drew his sword, calling "Akumateiru" activating his sword. He rushed toward Sakon and quickly slashed his arm before Sakon could jump out of the way. Naruto smiled taking the sword and wiping some of the blood from Sakon's arm on his palm. Sakon looked at him as he gathered enormous amounts of chakra to where he had wiped the blood. The blood slowly began to disappear.

Sakon began to feel really weak, but was pleased to see that the Kyuubi's container was also panting. Whatever he was doing, it seemed to be taking a lot out of him as well. "Let me explain what is going on," said Naruto "You see, my sword is what is making you feel weak. It collects Chakra from everyone it touches, . Also the blood I got from you is now being possessed by my bloodline. Once it is done, I will have you bloodline, what ever it is."

"Soma no Ko" a confused Sakon offered.

"Thank you," Naruto said as Sakon fell to his knees. "Now, I will give you a choice, I can either kill you, or I could let you live until another day. Although I would prefer for you to live, I don't like killing." Naruto finished.

"Like you could ever kill me!" Sakon shouted, forcing himself to his feet charging at Naruto. Who quickly disappeared from the weak Sakon's vision.

"One day," Naruto sighed "I'd like to meet someone who actually wants to live" he said mercifully stabbing Sakon in the heart. Killing him instantly. After wiping the blood off his sword onto Sakon's shirt, he started walking back toward the path. "So" he asked Kyuubi "what exactly did that bloodline do?"

"**I'll tell you once you have finished you mission. When we have time to practice it."** Kyuubi answered.

Once Naruto had caught up to the rest of his group, he saw Kakashi questioning the Demon Brothers. Apparently Sasuke had caught them because Sakura would not stop talking about it and was trying to rub it in his face. Once Kakashi got them to confirm the fact that they worked for Gato, and were after the bridge builder, they were on their way. Leaving the Demon brothers tied to the tree for the Anbu to find on their patrol.

The trip ran smoothly as the headed to the dock where the boat was waiting for them, to take them to the Land of Waves. Once they were on the boat, Naruto asked Tazuna "When did Gato take over the Land of Waves? What exactly happened?"

"Well, shortly after you left, a mob of bandits came into town saying that Gato had bought all of the ports, and boats. They said he had shut down all but his own. So now they controlled the town, and there was nothing we could do about it. We had no choice but to listen to them. They killed anyone who got in their way, including my step-son Kaiza" Tazuna said with a sad look in his eye. "So now we are building a bridge so we can liberate our village." Naruto realized that he had been the only thing keeping Gato from doing this sooner. For a moment, he regretted leaving, but then thought about it. If he hadn't left, he would not have spent that year with his now beautiful fiancee. Also if Gato hadn't of enslaved the Land ov Waves, it would have been some other poor set of Islands and he would not have been able to help that country. Despite this it id not make Naruto feel any better. He felt responsible for the Wave Countries bondage. Naruto decided he would do anything to free the land of Waves from the dictatorship of the evil business man, Gato.

Once they had landed, they once again started walking, but this time it was toward Tazuna's house. They were half way there when Naruto heard something in the bushes. He jumped ahead of the group, throwing a Kuni into the bushes. Guessing the person in question, would have used a replacement Jutsu he threw another Kuni into the bushes where he heard another sound. Hearing nothing Naruto looked around suspiciously. Sakura was the first to speak up, "Naruto you are so obvious it is embarrassing!" she shouted. He shot her a dirty look, which made her flinch remember the little incident that had occurred in Konoha three years ago.

Naruto waded through the bush, pointing to a bunny who was pinned to the tree by a collar. "See there was someone here." Kakashi looked at the bunny seriously, and Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto like he was an Idiot, Ichiha just smiled.

"What art you talking about dope... It's just a rabbit." Sasuke said, not passing up an opportunity to make a fool out of Naruto.

"Actually," Kakashi corrected "This is a snow hair, but it's fur is white. This time of year it's fur should be brown to camouflage with the ground. Its fur is only white in winter, or when they have been raised indoors. For something like a replacement Jutsu." He said pointing to the girly little collar around the rabbits neck to prove his point.

It said "Mr Nibbles, If found please contact Haku or be prepared to be defeated by Zabuza" in neat little cursive writing. The group sweatdropped. Naruto ichiha and Kakashi started laughing and Sasuke was desperately trying to conceal his loud snorty laugh and uphold his reputation. Sakura was just standing there trying to figure out what was so funny. Kakashi was the one who recovered first so he decided to explain. "Zabuza, The Demon of the Mist, is one of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen. Which is one of the most feared organization in the Ninja Nations. One that I believe Naruto and Ichiha have become members of," Kakashi said looking at Ichiha and Naruto, they both nodded. Sakura paused for a moment thinking, and then she started laughing.

Ichiha and Naruto looked at each other both thinking the same thing... "_He who laughs last, thinks the slowest."_

"It must not be that great if Ichiha and Naruto got in, and I was not even asked to join." Sasuke said thinking he was being funny. The weird thing is that Sakura laughed, then sighed and went back to her fangirl fantasies. The kind that would make anyone shudder.

Kakashi, however knew that there was more to the two than met the eye. He looked at the Uchiha 'prodigy' and sighed. The boy was a fool, and the fangirl was useless. _"It's to bad you cannot teach common sense" _He thought looking at the Emo boy and Fangirl. He looked over at Naruto and Ichiha, to his surprise, Naruto was talking to Ichiha in complex Anbu captain hand signs.

Seeing the resignation in Kakashi's eye, Naruto signed 'Be Right Back.'

To which Kakashi answered 'Ok.' as Naruto and Ichiha jumped farther into the forest.

Kakashi and the two genin walked back onto the path, they didn't walk even ten feet before Kakashi yelled "Duck" as a giant sword flew by where their heads were just moments before. As it hit the tree behind them they all looked toward where the sword was thrown from only to hear a loud crash and even louder cursing. They turned around to see Naruto laughing holding Zabuza's sword, and Ichiha holding the rabbit laughing along with Naruto. Zabuza, who had gotten up from the ground was rubbing his behind mumbling about 'little demons' in between loud cursing. Having successfully ruined Zabuza's Dramatic Entry, Naruto handed Zabuza his sword.

"So let me guess... You came here to kill the bridge builder." Naruto said.

"Yep" said Zabuza. "but plans change" Zabuza explained. "I heard Gato was planning to kill me after I was finished killing the bridge builder." He said pointing to Tazuna who was jumping up and down saying things about 'the bridge builder having a name.' "So I decided to get back at that bastard. What better way to piss him off then to protect the man he is trying to kill?" Zabuza continued.

"So how have you been?" Naruto said striking up a casual conversation with the infamous Nukenin. Zabuza signalled Haku out of the bushes, Naruto and Zabuza continuing to walking down the path with Haku trailing Zabuza like a lost puppy. Every one watched them, then Kakashi shrugged and everyone continued on like nothing had happened, even though they were a little bit more alert.

Once they reached Tazuna's house they had all calmed down, there was something about Naruto's ability to make friends that made it easier to talk to the once feared Zabuza. They also made fast friends with Tsunami. The only person who Naruto could not reach was Inari.

**-Flashback-**

Inari comes down the stairs. Seeing the ninja he shouts "You all better go home! We don't need any hero's around here!"

Naruto replied "Really? I'd say it looks like you need some help. And I'm just the ninja to help you out."

"Ninja" the boy scoffed. "How could you be a ninja. I bet you live a nice comfortable life in Konoha, while we have to scrape up food! What do you know about suffering!" the boy shouted, starting to breath heavily after his little rant.

"Suffering." Naruto whispered. Then let out a quiet insane sounding laugh that made everyone in the room shivered. Even Zabuza and Haku. "I know plenty about suffering. The question is how would you know real suffering? I have been an orphan from birth. I never had a family, never had anyone who cared about me. I ate from garbage cans until I was seven. I slept on the street till I was eight. The worst day of my life was my life was the day of my ninth birthday, when the whole town got drunk and came after me. Shinobi, Anbu, villagers, they all came to kill and torture me." His grey eyes seemed darker, almost black. The gem on the handle of his sword in the corner of the room was letting of a strange black aura. "That is not even the worst part. The reason I am an orphan is because my father, The Fourth Hokage, sealed the nine tailed fox inside me, the Kyuubi, then died. Nobody would adopt me, or even look at me like a human being. I was an animal to them, one that needed to be put down. Now tell me what do you know about suffering" Naruto finished in a small voice, while releasing small amounts of KI and chakra into the air, which mixed together making it hard to breath. Everyone was afraid to catch the attention of Naruto or make him snap. Naruto got up and said "I think I need some air."

After he left everyone's eyes fell on Kakashi but Sakura's which were glued to the floor. "Was it... Is he...?" Sasuke trailed off. For the first time in years obviously showing emotion, Fear.

Kakashi understood "It worse than that. I know I was one of the few Anbu that the Hokage trusted. Every year I would help pull Naruto out of the angry mob. Or I would be one of the ones who would arrest the small group of people who attacked or tried to attack him on a daily basis. I am surprised he is still alive. As to what he is... I cannot talk about it. It is an SS rank secret, placed under the penalty of death. Just know that everything he said is true," Kakashi said solemnly.

"I thought..." every eye turned to Sakura "I saw it once, It was on his birthday, I was walking by his house, I got a quick glimpse, I saw them beat him. T-the next thing I knew I was waking up in my room with a killer headache. My mom said it was all a dream, a-and I believed her."

They all had a look of shock on their faces. Even Ichiha, slowly one by one, all of their heads turned to the door which Naruto had exited from just moments before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-With Naruto-**

"**Kit you need to calm down, you are getting dangerously close to a relapse of what happened with Sakura" **the Kyuubi said in her most soothing voice.

"Why do you think I left!" Naruto shouted angrily at her, punching a tree. The tree fell over, creaking and making a big crash. Naruto looked up at the tree and then down to his bleeding hand. He took a deep breath "I'm sorry Kyuubi," he said obviously trying very hard to keep his voice steady. He knew he was failing miserably.

"**Naruto** **come on in here."** she said. Naruto obeyed. He walked into the cage, where she was standing with arm wide open. He ran to her arms, the only comfort he had ever found was in her arms. She was the only one who had ever really cared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Naruto woke up, his face still stained with tears. He got up and started walking toward the house, his hand had healed while he was asleep. **Well kit, good news, you have finished processing the bloodline. You can now use Soma no Ko."** Kyuubi said.

"That is good." Naruto said half heartedly as he tried to grasp the mask of serenity that he had lost last night.

Inside Kyuubi cried. Partly because of the state her Naruto was in, and partly because she had realized that Naruto considered her like a mother. It seemed like she would never have the kind of relationship she wanted with Naruto, he would always think of her as a mother. Never a lover. That would always be Ichiha.


	4. Chapter 4

1: You will never guess!! My English teacher runs the Anime club in our school!! I just might be able to pull it off as an English Assignment. I also absolutely LOVE my science teacher! :3

Episode 72 of Naruto Shippuden really made me mad!! Naruto is in the hospital, then you see Sakura cutting apples. Much to my disgust now, I was overjoyed! I thought she was cutting them for him (like for Sasuke). SHE WAS CUTTING THEM FOR SAI!! now I feel sick, just thinking about how _**HAPPY**_ I was when I though she was over Sasuke!! I think I need help... Know any good mental hospitals?

FAVE QUOTE!! "Madness is like gravity... all you need is one little push." Joker From Dark Night. I also liked the Pencil trick. That was funny!!1

HEY! A FanFICTION. Can not be unrealistic... besides when has Naruto ever been realistic? People can walk up trees... In my opinion that is not realistic. But hey that is just me.

If I owned Naruto, Hinata would not faint every time she sees Naruto, she would ask him out. I also do not own Kyapuraikoon (Capricorn) or his pet, Kumori (Shadow, because Kage is already taken... -.-). I just think they would make the perfect main villains in our story. Also all of the swords moves have been taken from my favourite series _**-The Wheel of Time-**_ by Robert Jordan,

"May you shelter in the palm of the Creator's hand, and may the last embrace of the mother welcome you home."

WARNING: will contain Attempts at Torture scenes, extreme Sakura/Sasuke bashing. We will see about lemons. I got tired of waiting for some real flames and used a stove to cook my Kraft Dinner... I know it is cheap. But it still tasted great! But now I have a bag of marshmallows... :3

VOTE FOR THE POLL, DECIDE WHO ELSE IS IN THE HAREM.

Harem NarutoxItachi/Hinata/Kyuubi/??

Characters Talking.

_Characters Thinking._

**Demons/Summons Talking.**

_**Demons/Summons Thinking.**_

_**Authors Note, important information.**_

The rest of the week seemed to go by painlessly, and Naruto had no more troubles with Inari. Kakashi had also tried to teach them how to tree climb.

**-Flashback-**

The four genin and Kakashi were in a clearing surrounded by the forest by Tazuna's house. The clearing was small, but free of bushes, and other things that would get in the way of their training. The trees around them were fairly tall, but defiantly not the tallest in the forest. They were large oak trees with smooth bark, for the most part. There were also no signs of any animal life, except for a few birds flying through the tops of the trees. Over all it was a calm, quiet and secluded place. This place was one of the many places in the forest that was ideal for training, and it was perfect for the training that Kakashi had in mind. "All right, training starts now. We will begin with a review of chakra the ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential." said Kakashi.

"We already know that" said sasuke in a monotone voice. "Iruka-sensie already taught us about Chakra."

"I know that, ok Sakura take it away..." said Kakashi.

"Ok, Naruto and Ichiha, I'll explain it simply so you two can understand it." she said attempting to insult their intellect. She pulled a scroll out of seemingly nowhere, "Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in Jutsu. It is the source of all his power. Now this energy has two forms, physical energy. Which exists in all cells in the entire body working together and Spiritual energy the primal source of power. Which is intensified though training and experience. As you see these two types of chakra must be drawn out and brought together in order to preform Jutsu. Notice interplay the between physical and spiritual power. That is the Key. Finally hand signs focus and release the Chakra." Said Sakura.

"Right on all points. Iruka-sensie really did have some excellent students." Kakashi said as Sakura beamed proudly.

"What is the point. It doesn't really matter as long as we can preform the Jutsu. We can already use Chakra." said Sasuke. Naruto sniffed at him, he was such an baka!

"No, you are wrong. You haven't mastered this yet, you have not even scratched the surface. It is just like Sakura said, you have to draw on physical and spiritual energies and then combine them within your self, but how do you do that? Each Jutsu requires different kinds of Chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up to now you have just guessed at the proportions, hoping they would come out right. Even if you produce a lot of Chakra, If you cannot balance and control it, it is all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it will just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way. Then you are out of Chakra and you can't fight at all. You are just a target. To fixe this you must train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature. To achieve this goal you must be ready to put you life on the line!" Kakashi said voice filled with suspense.

"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi laughed. "Climb a tree" he said, Sasuke and Sakura repeated him confused as to how this would help. Ichiha and Naruto just sighed, they had already done this, it was easy now, to easy. Kakashi laughed again. "There is one catch. No hands" he said.

"What, your kidding." Sakura asked.

"Am I? Lets see" he said walking up the tree like it was nothing at all. Sakura and Sasuke stared in awe and Naruto and Ichiha rolled their eyes. "Well, you get the Idea. Focus the chakra towards the soles of your feet, and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra." Kakashi finished.

"Ok, that is I nice trick but does improve our Jutsu." asked Sakura.

"It is the only way, that is the entire goal of this training. First you will learn how to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in you body. This is difficult even for elite ninja. This activity requires a subtle mix of spiritual and physical chakra, and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture, if you can master this you can master any Jutsu, well theoretically. The second point is to maintain your chakra levels. When a ninja is focussed in battle, it is harder to control and maintain his chakra levels, a deadly mistake. To avoid this, maintaining chakra must become second nature. Effortless. Well, I can talk about this all day but that won't advance your skills. will it? You need to apply the power of chakra though training." he said getting out four Kunai and tossing them down by four genins feet. "Use the Kunai to mark the tree at the highest you can climb. Without using you hands, then try to get past that mark the next time, and the next. At first you will need to run at the tree, so your momentum will take you as high as possible, until you get used to it. Ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Ummm... sensie? I have already completed this chakra control exercise so has Ichiha." Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto how far have you gone with these exercises? Show me, You too Ichiha." Naruto climbed up the tree, then turned around and did a cartwheel. He then climbed to the top of the tree and placed the tip of the Kunai on the tree, so it did not cut into the tree but stood up using chakra. Naruto then grabbed the Kunai's handle and held himself out so he was parallel with the ground. Kakashi was impressed by this, but not as impressed as when he started jumping from tree to tree using chakra to blast him off the tree and add to the distance of the Jump. _'Very creative'_ Kakashi noted. Ichiha repeated Naruto's performance, then used some chakra strings to 'levitate' the Kunai over to Kakashi. Naruto and Ichiha looked at each other then at Sasuke and Sakura, they laughed at the ridiculous look on both of their faces. While Sakura's face looked like she was choking on air, Sasuke's mouth was hanging open, not by much, but still it was Hilarious! After Naruto and Ichiha had finished showing off, they climbed down, looking at their sensie, waiting for pointers or new exercises, but all he said was "Good job.". Naruto and Ichiha were a bit put back, surely this Jonin knew some more exercises to improve their chakra control.

Meanwhile Kakashi was fuming. These two genin probably had more control over their chakra than he did.

**-End of Flashback-**

After that he and Ichiha had practice their Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu together. This activity did not entertain them for long, but they soon found a way to appease their boredom.

It soon became dark and Tsunami came out to fetch the Ninja for dinner. She wandered around the forest for a bit looking for her fathers ninja protectors. She soon found Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura was sitting at the top of the tree, cheering on Sasuke. Who had only made it half way up the tree. Tsunami told them it was time to come back to the house for dinner. Sakura ran down the tree, happy for something to put in her empty stomach after a long day of training. Even if most of the day she had been sitting in the tree yelling words of encouragement down to her crush. Sasuke forced himself up to his feet, walking after the giddy, skipping Barbie.

_**(Small makeout session.)**_

Tsunami now went looking for Kakashi, Naruto, and Ichiha. She walked deeper into the forest and soon heard a noise. As she got closer to the noise she realized it was a perverted giggle. She came even closer to the perverted giggler when she noticed it was Kakashi. Kakashi seemed to be ducking behind a small bush, one of the many that surrounded the otherwise empty clearing. "Wha..." Kakashi interrupted her signalling for her to be quiet. She then continued in a whisper, "What are you doing?" to Kakashi. Kakashi answered by smiling and pointing into the small clearing, where she saw Naruto and Ichiha making out. There they were, out in the meadow, Naruto and Ichiha were shirtless, their tanktops thrown over onto a tree. Ichiha still had her bra on, but the bra was so skimpy she might as well have been naked. She and Naruto lay there on the ground kissing each other with all of their might. The passion was so intense you could feel it in the air. They could not tell which of the two was in control though the tossing and turning on the grass. Kakashi had his sharingan uncovered, so he could see every detail of the intertwined couple, and he was enjoying every second of it. Naruto had his arms around Ichiha's waist, mouth pressed to hers. His tongue was swirling around in Ichiha's mouth just as violently as Ichiha's was exploring his own. Ichiha had her breasts pressed up against his chest. As they rolled around, her breast also rolled around, giving Kakashi and Tsunami quiet a show. Tsunami was unable to pry her eyes from the Kissing couple. Kakashi giggled again, and Tsunami felt the blood rising to her face, this was the first time she had ever seen anything like this, and she had to admit, she was enjoying it. This time when Kakashi giggled he was not alone.

The couple, seemingly unaware of their presence kept on kissing. It was so sudden when Ichiha pulled her face away from Naruto that she thought they had been discovered. Only when Ichiha spread her legs and sat on Naruto, resuming her game of tensile hockey, did her heart stop fluttering. It did not stop for long, soon Ichiha began grinding her crotch against Naruto's. Her hips moving in a circular motion, this only caused more moaning pleasure for the couple. Also making, to Kakashi's amazement, Tsunami's face glow an even deeper red. This was it, she knew that if she did not turn back now, there would be no turning back. She was headed down the path to perversion. One that many Men and a couple women, openly travelled. Like Jiraiya of the Sannin, and obviously Kakashi Hatake. Even knowing this she could not turn her eyes from the couple, not even for a second.

_**(End of small makeout session)**_

It was soon over, and Naruto stood up wiped the drool from his chin and grabbed his shirt. Pulling it over his head, "Enjoy the show?" he asked to the two hiding in the bushes. Kakashi unable to hold back, let out another perverted giggle. Tsunami thankfully was able to control herself, though she was smiling, a BIG perverted smile.

"I'll take that as a Yes." Ichiha teased, pulling her own shirt over her head, they both grabbed their weapons and getting together their belongings, which had been scattered all around the clearing. As soon as they were done, Tsunami walked into the clearing.

"It is time for Dinner," she said looking down, trying to hide the blood that had gathered to her face in a furious blush. Naruto laughed and started walking towards the house, happy to have something to eat, but sad that their makeout session was done. By the time they had made it back to the house their food was cold, and the only proof that the others had been and gone, were the dirty dishes on the table, waiting for someone to pick them up. That someone was Tsunami, after they had eaten their cold meal, Tsunami quickly cleaned up the kitchen. As she did she thought about what she had seen in the meadow earlier.

Kakashi snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear "Good wasn't it" she was suddenly shocked back to the present. The scare was enough for her to drop the plate she was drying on to the floor, where it shattered into a million pieces. "Here" he said handing her a small package about the size of a shoe box. She lifted the lid to find a box filled with colourful books. "I always keep some spares." he said then shunshined away. And so another pervert was born. One of the first GIRLS to proudly read 'Icha Icha Paradise' out in public much like Kakashi read his. Kakashi was never more proud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Back in Konoha-**

The Hokage was sitting at the desk in his office, which was covered in paper work, and the one of Jiraiya's books. For some reason, he could not even pick it up, never mind read it. This was unusual for the closet pervert. Most of the time he could not keep his nose out of the books, and cursed the few moments his secretary came in to tell him, or warn him about something. But now he was wishing his secretary would come in with something, anything, as long as it delayed the Meeting he had promised to hold. Sarutobi Sasuke knew he had put this off as long as he could, but Naruto could come back any day now, and he had made a promise. He would tell the Village about Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Sarutobi just hoped that this would not make things worse for the poor kid. Not that he was really a kid anymore, and Sarutobi was very confident that he could take care of himself, but he had still had a rough past. The fourth's last wish was that his son was to be viewed as the hero of the village, not the demon spawn or demon container that everyone thought he was.

This was going to be a big blow to the city of Konoha. They thought he was the enemy not the son of their greatest hero. Sarutobi was praying their wouldn't be any riot's or -Kami forbid- murder. As he called in his secretary, telling her to call a town meeting, he preformed some of the meditation exercises he had learned in a yoga class. One of his older friends said it lowered you blood pressure, it had also been a good excuse to get away from paperwork. _'Maybe I should join it again'_ he thought staring at the mounds of paperwork sitting in front of him.

A while later his secretary woke him from his daydreams with a quiet "The town is gathered Hokage-sama" Sarutobi sighed. This was going to be interesting. He just hoped it would go over smoothly.

He was soon on the balcony of the hokage tower. At his feet stood all of the townsfolk and Ninja of Konoha, even the Anbu. For a moment he looked over at Hokage monuments, specifically at Jiraiya's student, the Fourth. This news was important for everyone to know, and he knew it would get out sooner or later, but he was still unsure about the idea of the town knowing Naruto's hearitage. The Hokage didn't worry about any of the Ninja and Anbu on missions not getting the information. With the way the town gossiped, they would find out soon enough. "I called this meeting to discuss Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinjuriki..." The hokage began.

"Are we finally going to Execute him?" A brave man in the crowed shouted. His loud voice echoing off of the Hokage tower. "The demon deserves to die!" The man shouted. Many people in the crowed shouted their agreement, while some stayed quiet seeing the sombre look on the Hokage's face.

"As you know, Naruto has been treated with less respect then he deserves. He is saving the village right now by keeping the Kyuubi sealed inside him. The forth's last words were to treat the kid like the hero he is." the Hokage sighed, he might as well get it over with. "Naruto is the Forth's son. His real name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, frankly I don't know how you didn't figure it out. He looks just like his father, the only difference is he has whiskers! He also acts just like his mother, the Forth's wife! Kushina **Uzumaki**! I mean how much more obvious can you get!" at this point he was yelling at the crowed below. Sasuke Sarutobi did not loose his temper often but when he did, watch out. He had often been called the 'The raging panda' he hated that name, his old friend had given it to him. He said that Sarutobi was as patient as a panda, and his fits of anger were mighty, even though they were few. The crowed below was stunned, weather it was because of the announcement about Naruto, or him yelling or a combination of both. He did not know. Sarutobi soon regained his composer and left the balcony before the crowed could pull themselves together. _'That went well...'_ he thought to himself sarcastically, shortly after shouts started coming from outside the Hokage's tower.

Outside there were four points of view, 'I knew that' coming from the elders, 'Who cares he is still a demon' from some of the men in the village, 'I am sorry I treated him that way' coming from the rest of the men and a couple of the women, and lastly from the majority of the women 'Namikaze huh?'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere outside, hidden in the mist on the other side of the island, Gato had hired a new man to replace Zabuza. His name was Kyapuraikoon of the smoke, or it soon would be. Kyapuraikoon, was a dangerous man with an uncanny ability to control fire, but that was not the reason he was soon to become one of the most feared men on the planet. The real reason was Kumori, he appeared only when Kyapuraikoon called him. Sometimes he was red as fire, sometimes gray as the ashes that into which the fire turns all it devours. He leaped from the ground like flame flickering up from wood. His touch, and even his breath brought death. He rose up by his master's feet, soundless and faceless, scenting the air like a dog on a trail, waiting to be shown his next victim.

They say that Kyapuraikoon had Kumori made with the ashes of his victims, but no one would ever know who had made Kumori, for it is said that whoever had bought the Kumori to life Kyapuraikoon shortly killed afterwards. But one thing that everyone was soon to know: Kumori was immortal and invulnerable and as pity less as his master.

"Now," Gato said. "I want you to kill the bridge builder."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and the others trained while they were waiting for the bridge builder to finish up with the bridge. He had promised it would not take much more time. Naruto was getting impatient, it was not that he didn't like 'training' with Ichiha, he did VERY much. Naruto was tired of staying in the same place, during the last year of his banishment, he roamed the countries. Never staying in one place for very long. This was getting on his nerves, he had travellers itch, and it was getting worse. He was dreading heading back to Konoha where he would have to stay in the same place for weeks, even months!

During one of the few times that Naruto and Ichiha's 'training sessions' was actually training, Naruto was going through the stances of the sword, performing each movement with grace, speed and precision. As Naruto went through the moves, Heron Wading Through The Rushes moved into The Moon on the Water. As he kept moving through the stances he started to feel a little light headed, at the same time Ichiha noticed that his movements were becoming a little shaky. She would have dismissed this as an argument with Kyuubi, which happened quite a bit, if he had not started coughing. Naruto never coughed, he never choked -she thought that had something to do with how he had trained himself to eat ramen.- He never got sick, so this was unusual "Are you ok" she asked as Naruto lowered his sword.

Naruto could not remember who she was, who he was. What was she saying? She sure was pretty. Where was he? He looked around bewildered. Everything was swirling and the colours were colliding making very interesting patterers.

Itachi realized something was very wrong. She rushed over to him and reached him just in time to stop him from collapsing and slicing himself in half with his sword. She looked at his sword, the gem on the hilt was flashing in every colour know to man, and some that she was sure had never been seen by human eyes before. Normally she would have stayed there and watch it change from colour to colour, but now was not the time. Her suspicions were confirmed, this was no normal sickness, she sighed. _'Why is nothing ever normal with Naruto' _she thought gathering him in her arms bridal style. She rushed him to the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunami saw her rush up stairs, that was strange. She usually stoped to say hello. Tsunami walked up stairs to say hello and see what was going on. She reached the room in which Naruto and Ichiha shared just in time to see Ichiha gently lowering Naruto down on his bed, which was opposite to hers. She looked at Naruto and realized that the sickly pale yellowish skin was not normal. She yelled out for someone to get some towels and water heaters. Haku was soon in the room with an armful of each.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was gathered in the small room that had been given to Naruto and Ichiha. The room was an off-white colour. The floor was beautiful, the wood had been cut perfectly so the grain decorated the floor underneath the shine. The two beds were also made of this beautiful wood. They had white sheets and a brown comforter. A windows were located so light shone down on the pillow of Ichiha's bed and on Naruto's deathly pale face. However nobody was even conscious of the small yet beautiful room. They were all focussed on the young ninja with the fiery red, orange and yellow hair. Naruto was laying down sleeping surrounded by bloody cloths. Every once and a while he would begin to cough again, spitting up more blood. Nobody knew what to do, nobody had ever seen Naruto sick, never mind spitting up blood. It did not help that the only one who knew first aid was Haku, and she had only taken basic training. Even Sasuke was worried, not to mention the fact that if there had been any doubt he was telling the truth about the Kyuubi, it was gone now. The kyuubi was flooding chakra though out Naruto's body. Though not even Kakashi could say weather it was helping or hurting him.

Everyone was tired, it had been two days since Ichiha had brought him into the house. Kakashi didn't think that Ichiha had left his side for more than a minute and he certainly didn't think she had gotten a wink of sleep, even though her bed was just across the room. He was worried for the both of them, but no matter how he argued or tried to persuade her, she would not leave his side for long enough to even take a nap. He didn't know what to do, he just hoped Naruto would get better soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyuubi was sending her chakra surging through the boy's veins. She knew it was not going to help him get any better, but at least she could keep him from dying. She did not know what could save him now. **"Naruto, Don't give up!" **She shouted to the figure lying on the damp floor of the mindscape. He lay there, tossing and turning, panting like he had been training for days. She did not know if he could here her shouts, never mind weather or not it was helping. For all she knew she was making it worse, but she had to do something. She thought about making him a Youkai _**(Demon)**_ but this was not possible, in his current condition, the transformation would be equal to suicide. **"Naruto you Can't give up!" **She whispered, **"You can't give up because, because, I LOVE YOU!"** She shouted the last three words. As if those words had some magic properties, Naruto instantly stopped tossing and turning. His breathing also slowed down to a light pant. Kyuubi noticed the change immediately and kept repeating it, in the futile hope that those three words would heal the broken boy. She stopped a while later, throat unable to handle another scream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Some where deep in Naruto's subconscious, which was almost like a mindscape within his mindscape, Naruto was standing, or floating in the middle of blackness, he could not see the nose on his face. The darkness was like none he had ever seen, a suffocating Black abyss. He could not hear anything, not even the sound of his own breathing. Yet even through the darkness, and the silence something echoed through the darkness, _**'I LOVE YOU'**_ . These words were spoken by not one but two familiar voices. At first he could not recognize them, but then images started to fly by. Even in the darkness he could make out the images, the first time he had met Kyuubi, the first time he had kissed Ichiha, crying on Kyuubi's shoulder, proposing to Ichiha. Every one of his precious memories with the two, he shared a connection with the two that could not compare to the feelings he had for anybody else. The two connections were also different from each other, but there was one constant factor in the way he felt for the two, it was love, he realized. Before he had thought of Kyuubi as a mother figure. The first he had ever had, a shoulder to cry on, and a giver of good advice, even if he hardly ever followed it. He suddenly understood, that feeling he got around Kyuubi was the same as the one he felt around Ichiha, she was not his mother, she was his lover. This realization also followed a discovery, looking off into the distance he saw a light, a light so bright that it pierced through the darkness like a hot knife through butter. He walked or floated toward the glow, as two figures materialised in the light. They were Ichiha and Kyuubi, he rushed toward their open arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichiha was starting to doze off again, she thought Kakashi had thrown some gravel into her food. She watched as Naruto breathed, his breathing was still faster than normal, but no longer dangerously so. Folding her arms she rested her head on his chest, she soon fell asleep lying on his chest.

She was abruptly awoken by Naruto gasped, bolting up into an upright sitting position, throwing her head down into his lap, uncomfortably close to his crotch. She quickly lifted her head turning away to hide her blush. It took her a while to get her emotions under control, but once she had she turned her head back towards him, and realized that Naruto now looked perfectly healthy. As if he had not been in a coma for over three days, in fact he looked like he had just been having a small nap. Ichiha looked him over to make sure he was as healthy as he first appeared, then she punched him. Hard. Naruto let out a little yelp, which brought the a gathering of people, coming to see if Naruto's condition had once again turned for the worst.

Once they entered the room, Haku and Zabuza sweatdropped, seeing Naruto sitting their rubbing his arm like a child would hold an injury he received while going through normal training exercises, or in this case getting punched by a girl. Normally this would be a normal sight, especially with these two, but this was immediately after coming out of a coma. That and Ichiha was shouting at him, saying something to the effect of 'If you ever do that to me again, I will castrate you!' Shortly after they arrived, Kakashi and the two genin entered, Kakashi lightly started chuckling. As the others arrived their were mixed reactions to Naruto's sudden recovery, Anger, and Frustration were commonly mixed with relief and joy. In total Naruto had been out for four days.

"Ok, Spill it, why were you like that! You never get sick!" Itachi ordered. She was curious as to why he had been sick. She was also secretly wondering if it had anything to do with her.

Naruto fazed out for a second, obviously talking to Kyuubi, then replied "When I took Kimimaro's bloodline, it seems that the disease he had was also transferred to me. It seems that the disease Kimimaro had was fatal, but luckily the Kyuubi's chakra saved me. Apparently our chakra's worked together to search and destroy the virus. She also said, that chances are we killed of the virus, that our Chakra didn't stop with me, but wiped it off the face of the earth. Not that, that really changes anything." He finished.

A day later Naruto was on his feet, training as if nothing had happened, in fact he looked healthier than normal. The only evidence that he had been sick was a couple red stained rags.

"**Now, it is time I showed you how to use Soma No Ko."** said Kyuubi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Somewhere in one of Orochimaru's Hideouts-**

Kimimaro woke up, he was still connected to Orochimaru's machinery, he was down in one of the lower levels of Orochimaru's underground palace. Kabuto was coming down for his check up. Nothing was abnormal their, but something was different. He was not in pain, the constant pain that he had to endure because of his illness was gone. _'Orochimaru must have created a stronger pain medication.'_ thought Kimimaro. Watching Kabuto start drawing blood from his leg, and run it through the scanner. He could not make heads or tails of the readings on the machine, all he knew is that the readings looked different from the way they did normally, and Kabuto looked shocked. "Tell me the truth," Kimimaro asked "How much longer do I have to serve Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto turned around and stared at Kimimaro like he had grown a horn, well actually that was normal. So it was more like his skin had changed colour, to something like jumpsuit orange. After a minute Kabuto drew a second sample, ignoring Kimimaro's pleas to tell him how much longer he had. The second result seemed to have the same result as the first, Kabuto quickly rushed out of the room.

A few minutes later Kabuto, but it was not Kabuto that caught his attention. There Orochimaru stood looking at Kimimaro like a child would look at an unexpected birthday present. Ignoring the way Orochimaru stared at him, he thought Orochimaru was here to pay his last respects. To say good bye to a loyal servant. "I am sorry, I could not serve you more, Orochimaru-sama" the smile disappeared from Orochimaru's face.

"Kabuto" he turned around to the four eyed man. "Did you even think to tell the man the good news?" he said in a dangerous tone.

Kabuto cleared his throat, "No Orochimaru-sama," he said pushing up his glasses. "Kimimaro, you have had a miraculous recovery, the disease has disappeared from you body entirely. It is as if the disease itself never existed." he smiled one of his nerdy little smiles.

"Does that mean I can be Orochimaru's next body?" Kimimaro asked hopefully looking at Orochimaru, Kabuto nodded and Orochimaru's paedophile-ish smile once again returned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What exactly does this new bloodline do?" asked Naruto phasing into his dreamscape. Once he was inside he made a chair, and sat down for another seemingly long explanation. For a moment he looked around. The dark, damp sewer seemed somehow homeier than the last time he had been their, almost more pleasant. There was still big dark tunnels heading in many different directions, the floor was still covered in a layer of water, and the cage was as ominous as ever, but still, it seemed a brighter place for some reason.

Kyuubi was also sitting, on a slightly bigger chair, one that was almost a couch. She was still in her human form and in a very stunning red Kimono that matched her hair and her eyes. She looked beautiful, he sat their admiring her as she settling into lecture mode, until her voice brought him out of his daydream.** "Before I teach you how to use Soma No Ko, I should tell you what it does." **she smirked **"Soma No Ko was first invented sometime during the Demon wars, when the tailed beasts fought for power. For the most part then, we ignored humans, they seemed little pests that would die out in a few thousand years. The tailed beasts never saw the humans as a threat. But one day, our assumption came back to haunt us. Some time after humans discovered Chakra, jutsu's were created to protect themselves. Eventually they made some that could even hurt us. Never any serious damage though, small cuts and burns, like the kind you could get cooking in you kitchen. Anyway, eventually some genius found a way to seal us inside themselves. They experimented with these jutsu and soon found that the tailed beasts could only be sealed inside children under the age of three weeks old. It was assumed that once we were sealed inside a child we would either posses it or remain trapped forever. However, the tailed beasts soon found that if they gave their containers bloodlines, they could break the rules. They all started to give their containers Soma No Ko. It gave the tailed beast the ability break off from their container, if only for a little while. Eventually the tailed beasts stopped giving their containers this bloodline because it really did them no good, and started giving their containers more powerful bloodlines. So basically what it does is let me come out for a while. As we practice with this bloodline I will be able to come out faster and for longer amounts of time. Now it would probably take me a couple minutes to get out, and I would only survive for another couple of minutes. Not enough time to actually do anything. So lets get started, all you have to do right now is not resist. It might help if you meditated." **Kyuubi finished.

Naruto nodded, he phased out of his mindscape. He was in a clearing that was very similar to the one Sasuke and Sakura used to tree climb. This one however was bigger, and the trees were much taller, he was in a much older part of the forest. There was a little light shining down though the branches of the trees, making the clearing bright and warm. Also the field was covered in little flowers, most of them were forget-me-nots. Taking Kyuubi's advise he sat down and took his meditation position. As he meditated, a strange feeling came over him. He felt a lump starting to grow on the back of his neck. It also felt like something was trying to break off from his mind. Kyuubi had said try not to resist like it should be easy, truthfully it was the hardest thing Naruto had ever done. He tried to keep all of his muscles loose and his mind open, but the longer it took, the more Naruto just wanted to tense everything up. He knew that this would make the feeling worse and make it much harder for Kyuubi to get out. Soon the lump on his neck started to take shape. A small furry fox muzzle was forming. It started letting out little yips which Naruto took for grunts, the little fox now had a neck. The both of them kept grunting and groaning as they tried to separate.

Ichiha was walking in the forest looking for Naruto, she suddenly heard him grunting and groaning. But that was not what was what caught her attention. She also heard another voice, this voice seemed more feminine, it was letting out short periodic yelps. Ichiha was furious! How could he! Sure she didn't care if he had other women in his life, it was inevitable. But she had at least expected him to tell her about them, that way they could have fun together. Also going by the yelps and groans, they were going farther than he had gone with her. She had believed the whole 'wait until we are married' thing, she had even thought it was cute. How could he do this to her. She started walking briskly toward the sound of the two voices. Her long strides and her anger calmed down as Naruto came into view. He sat their face rippled in effort, he was sitting in his meditation position. She still heard the female voice, but she could not see her anywhere. She stopped and looked at him, what was going on. . . suddenly a fox popped out from behind Naruto. The small fox looked like a new born, it was covered in sweat. It also had nine tails, it wobbled a few paces then collapsed. Naruto looked at the fox in a loving fashion before falling on his back and looking at the sky, trying to catch his breath. Ichiha stared.

At this time Naruto noticed her standing their and decided to make introductions, before kyuubi disappeared. "Ichiha, meet Kyuubi No Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox." Ichiha stood there in shock. This was nothing like what she had expected. Quiet the opposite really, the last thing she expected to do today was meet the Kyuubi who attacked Konoha so many years ago.

"H-hello" Ichiha managed to get out. Kyuubi's tails twitched in what she assumed to be an attempt at a wave. Ichiha did not know what she was supposed to do in a situation like this, so she decided she would just sit down and watch the pair. Shortly after the two had gathered their breath and were able to sit up again. Kyuubi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and they once again repeated the process. They repeated this four or five times before Ichiha got bored. She left to go and do some training in another part of the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week had past since they had reach Tazuna's house. Most of the time the teams had spent training, because they had nothing better to do. The days had been relatively quiet since Naruto had come out of his coma. Everything was quiet, but on the seventh day, a cool wind blew from the east. With this wind came an overall sense of unease and signs of a storm. Today it was Sasuke's turn to guard the bridge builder. Some time around noon, a bunch or mercenaries arrived at the Tazuna household, looking for hostages. At the time the only ones in the house were Naruto, Inari and Tsunami, Inari was playing upstairs in his room, tsunami was making lunch and Naruto was still sleeping after his long tiring day of practising his new bloodline. He soon woke up to a scream and a chakra flare. Rushing to the top of the stairs, he looked down. He saw five mercenaries dressed in black, the way they were dressed you would think they were trying to imitate crows. He took a good look at the men, it was obvious by their movements that they were used to strong arming people with numbers and size, not talent. He pinpointed the leader immediately, he was a tall bulky man, he was very muscular, but did not look very intelligent. He was very confident, he had not even thought that there might be some danger in the house, like a Ninja of the Seven Swordsmen. He shunshined to back to his room and grabbed Akumateiru, his sword and Ichiha's sword. He headed down stairs, "DON'T MOVE, OR WE WILL KILL HER!" came a shout from one of the mercenaries, his knife to Tsunami's throat. Naruto just kept walking, suddenly he disappeared from their vision. The man who had been threatening Tsunami fell on the floor. Followed by the other four, the leader the last to go. Naruto reappeared in Tsunami's vision, he waved, then once again disappeared and the bodies with him.

Naruto threw the bodies over the side of the bridge, and let out a flare of the Kyuubi's chakra. He then looked over at Sasuke, who was staring at him, it is not everyday you watch someone throw bodies into the ocean so calmly. Naruto sat down on the side of the bridge, he waited for the rest of the team to show up, he did not have to wait long. Naruto was surprised when Kakashi was the first person to arrive, but he was not so surprised that he was soon followed by Ichiha, then Sasuke, and least surprising of all, Sakura was last. Once they were all their Naruto went over the attack on Tsunami. "I think we had better keep an eye out. If Gato sent mercenaries then he knows that Zabuza is on our side or thinks he is dead. Either way, he will be sending more mercenaries and or more powerful ninja. I suggest we have someone stand guard over the house and Tazuna incase someone tries to grab some hostages." Naruto said. Kakashi and Ichiha nodded in agreement, while Sasuke let out a 'hn', seeing this Sakura stuck up her nose, but neither of them disagreed.

It was decided that Sakura would have the first watch of the house and Sasuke would remain guarding Tazuna at the bridge. So Naruto and Ichiha headed off to do some light training, so if there was an attack they would be ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was watching the bridge, this was a boring job. Nothing had even happened the whole time they were here. He was lost in thought, most of his thoughts were about how he was going to kill his 'brother'. He was so deep in thought that he did not notice a man walk up to him. A voice brought him back to reality. "Excuse me," said the man "Who is the bridge builder" The man had smooth features, almost child like. His smile was soothing and reassuring. His blue eyes were cool as ice, they were like cold hard stones, hard and merciless. The man was tall, he was wearing a White long sleeve shirt and white jeans. The jeans were a loose fit made for comfort. Over all the only thing odd about the man was his eyes and that he wore all white. But even Sasuke understood that looks were deceiving, he also believe that eyes were the windows to the soul, and if the mans eyes were any indication to his soul. Then Sasuke never wanted to meet this man in a dark ally.

"I am sorry" Sasuke said in his Emo tone, "That is classified information.".

"That is to bad, I'd hoped you would have told me of your own free will." the man sighed. He grabbed the Uchiha by the throat. "Now tell me, where can I find the bridge builder." He commanded.

"I'll never tell you" Sasuke spat. He started to make the hand signs for Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique "Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger" he said calling out the signs. The man just smiled. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" He shouted inhaling and then spitting out a huge ball of flames.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto, Kakashi and Ichiha all turned their heads at the same time, in the same direction. They had felt the spike of Chakra coming from the direction of the bridge. They looked at each other, then shunshined towards the bridge. There were many dark clouds over head, they looked dark and angry, like they were threatening to release their fury any moment. The waves beat against the shore with amazing force, as if warning the Genin, and Jonin of the force of the storm to come. Telling them to head for shelter while they still had the chance.

They saw a man holding Sasuke by his neck, Sasuke had this ridiculous look of terror on his face. If the situation had been different Naruto would have laughed at him. But because this was not a friendly situation, Naruto got into a fighting stance. "Put him down" Naruto said confidently.

"Oh," the man said looking Naruto up and down, then repeated the process with Kakashi and Ichiha, not even bothering to look at Sakura. "Looks like two of you will be able to give me a good fight." Kakashi put on a confident grin underneath his mask, he also lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharingan. "Tell you what, I'll even let you die with honour," he said biting his left thumb and wiping the blood on a tattoo located on the palm of his right hand. There was a small puff of smoke, and a small collection of ashes appeared on his hand. The man quickly threw the ashes on the ground, and a slightly red-ish gray smoky figure appeared. The thing that popped up out of the ashes had no face, but two beady blood read eyes. "Meet Kumori" The man said as if introducing a pet.

"Ok, we know your little summons name, but what is yours?" Asked Sakura in an arrogant tone, not realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh, How rude of me." the Man said dropping Sasuke and giving a deep bow, "My Name is Kyapuraikoon. How do you do?" He was surprisingly courteous, as if he was at a ball, not in the middle of a bridge in the middle of nowhere.

"He is trying to kill the bridge builder" Sasuke called.

"Ya, I'd figured that out." Naruto called out sarcastically.

"So, are you going to tell me where I can find the bridge builder? If you do I will spare the village any your little friends. Sound like a deal?" Kyapuraikoon asked.

"No, but here is a deal, You leave and I will not kill you." challenged Naruto. The man laughed.

"I guess this will not be resolved peacefully. Oh, well all the better, it has been a long time science my little pet has gotten any exercise." The man smiled and gave the signal for Kumori to attack.

Kumori rushed forward, it was as fast as any Ninja, as the wind whistling by the shadow sounded like moans coming up from the pits of hell. The noise made all of the Ninja wince, Kakashi took a good look at the Shadow, "I cannot see it with my sharingan! What is going on?" Kakashi Shouted.

Everyone looked at him, Sasuke and Ichiha activated their Sharingan, and confirmed Kakashi's report. "The sharingan cannot see this thing, It just disappears..." Sasuke said in shock. He had never seen or heard anything like this, people with the sharingan were at a disadvantage when fighting this thing. The sharingan had a weakness.

By the time Sasuke had said this, Naruto was face to face with the Kumori, Naruto pulled out Akumateiru, and sliced at the shadow, when the sword whistled through the shadow without even slowing it down, He jumped back, he tried a Jutsu. "Tiger Ox Monkey Rabbit Sheep Boar Ox Horse Monkey Tiger Dog Tiger Serpent Tiger Ox Monkey Rabbit Bird. Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" Naruto shouted as he completed the Jutsu. As the attack hit, Kumori faltered for almost half a second, Naruto sent a chakra enhanced punch into the 'little pet' He felt his Chakra being sucked up by the thing. The more chakra the shadow sucked up, the weaker it got. Unfortunately, the amount of chakra being sucked out of Naruto was hurting him more than it was hurting the Shadow. He shouted a heads up to the rest of the team "Raw Chakra seems to hurt it, but it takes a lot. Be careful you guys." the team nodded back. They understood that if Naruto said it took a lot of Chakra, it took a LOT of Chakra.

Kakashi analysed the situation. "Maybe if we attack Kyapuraikoon his summon will disappear. It works for most summons. Few stay around after their summoner is knocked unconscious." Kakashi said relying on his information about his dog summons to add some validity to his story.

"Thanks for the tip Kakashi, but I don't think this guy is going to let us get anywhere near his master. Look at his position, it is more of a defensive stance then an offensive stance." Ichiha pointed out.

"You have a point there," Kakashi mused.

"How do you see a stance! It is a ball of smoky ash stuff!" Naruto asked, Ichiha shrugged.

Naruto looked to Kyuubi for help. "Do you know a way that I could defeat it? Do you have and extra store of chakra or something?"

"**Fox Sage Mode"** Kyuubi simply stated.

Naruto's eyes got wide "Fox Sage Mode?"

"**Come in Here"** She said **"And be quick, very quick"** Naruto did as he was told. **"I have been saving up my chakra for just such an emergency. As Kyuubi, Leader of all the tailed beasts. I can temporarily stop time outside of your mindscape. Or more accurately speed up the time in your mindscape so the time outside slows down to a crawl. I can only do this once or twice every 3 years so you better make the best use of the time you have. Now Sage mode is a mode which was discovered by the Toad Sages in the Toad Mountains. This originally allowed Ninja with the Toad Contract to learn how to use the Natural Energy, -the earths chakra- to mimic the toads. So as you have probably guessed, the Fox Sage Mode will allow you to use the Natural Energy around you to mimic the Fox. You could say it would give you a cloak of Chakra, it will take the form of a Fox, You will have complete control over this chakra and you will be in complete control of yourself. Just so you know this training will not age you physically or mentally, it will just allow you to use this one Jutsu. We should begin right away. I will release Chakra that will copy Natural Energy." **Kyuubi said letting out small bursts of Chakra. Naruto made about 200 Kage Bushins. **"Now, Sit perfectly still. Meditate, imagine an Invisible force circling all around us. You feel it flowing though You." **Kyuubi said in a hypnotic tone. Naruto was soon drawn into a deep slumber. He was conscious but just barely, Kyuubi's voice had completely hypnotised him.

Naruto did not know how much time had passed. But He suddenly woke up from his trance, the only thing that hinted that anytime had passed was the fact that Kyuubi sounded like she had swallowed a frog, she was also panting slightly. He did not know how much talking it took to do that, but it must be a lot. He could tell that something besides his and the Kyuubi's chakra was flowing though him. If he was going to guess, he would say that it was that Natural Energy that Kyuubi had been talking about. **"Now" **Kyuubi said trying to hide how coarse her throat was, **"We have to practice the Fox Sage Mode. All you need to do is concentrate the energy all over your body like you would for tree climbing, but instead of keeping it on your skin release it so it forms around you."**

Naruto did as she told him. He watched as a Red film covered his eyes, upon closer inspection he realized that it was the chakra he was releasing, it was red because it was Kyuubi's Chakra. For a moment he considered what colour it would be if He used Natural Energy, he supposed it would be green. **"There, you can use Natural Energy,"** Kyuubi sounded exhausted.

"That easy?" He asked.

Kyuubi Nodded and sat down leaning against the sides of the Cage, she could hold her lids open no longer. She fell asleep right there and then.

Naruto felt time start to move again, it felt kinda weird, but he knew it would not take long to get used to it. As he faded out of his mindscape he considered the facts. He knew that if he could not use the real Natural Energy they would all be dead. This training had completely depleted Kyuubi's Chakra store, and his friends were no match for this Monster.

Naruto fazed out of his mindscape. He noticed that everything was in the same position as it was in when he left. He watched tie move, it was still moving slowly. He tried to move, and found that his body was still moving at regular pace, no matter how fast his mind was moving. He found that the time was quickly catching up. He watched things start to move faster. He started to gather Natural Energy, he felt it surge within him. However it surprised him that the Natural Energy seemed to be a blackish colour other than the greenish colour that he had suspected.

By the time, time was moving at it's usual rapid place, Naruto had gathered just enough Natural Energy to cover himself with a cloak. Everyone stared as the cloak enveloped him, even Kumori seemed to hesitate at seeing this new power. In his Demon cloak made him almost look like a completely different person. He looked darker and more of a wild evil than he normally did. The cloak seemed to draw even more attention to his eyes, making them seem darker and more terrifying than usual.

Naruto started to feel numb, inside and out, much like when Ichiha had challenged him to a drinking contest. He didn't remember much after that, but he did know he woke up and he was a the top of a tree. Butt Naked. Luckily Ichiha was fully clothed, still in the hotel room. . .

He looked around, seeing everything more clearly than he ever had before, smelling smells that were completely new to him. Despite all the new feelings surrounding him, he managed to focus on his goal. Naruto looked at the shadow, and lunged. As he rushed forward to meet this new enemy only one thing was running through his mind. "I hope I have enough power to beat this monster."


	5. Chapter 5

I am Deleting the 5TH chapter and combining it with the sixth, which should be out tonight... !! Merry Christmas~


	6. Chapter 6

This is the Chapter I have been wanting to write since I started this story! Yay, this is my Christmas gift to me.

I have Combined Chapter 5 & 6

I got my first real FLAME!!! *CRIES* I am SO HAPPY!!!!!! and inspired. (Go figure *-.-) so a special thank you to Flame on (I think it a Fantastic Four inspired name don't you?)

Sorry Sasuke fans... but there is something I have been meaning to point out...

Said- SasGAY Spelled- SasUKE... XD

I have come to a conclusion... I HATE THE DUBBED VOICES!!! I was watching the dubbed Naruto so I could copy some of the monologue and I hate Gai, Naruto and ESPECIALLY Itachi's voices. I heard Itachi's voice and nearly screamed (which would have gotten me in big trouble, cause it is 2:30 and it would have woken everyone in my house up). I swear that if I hear Itachi's voice dubbed like that again I am going to kill someone... probably someone who works at 4kids!

Merry Christmas!!!!! And a Happy New Year!!!

WARNING: will contain Attempts at Torture scenes, extreme Sakura/Sasuke bashing. We will see about lemons. One marshmallow down 29 to go... this could take a while... NEED MORE FLAMES!!! :3

Disclaimer... I am developing a plan *evil cackle* NARUTO WILL BE MINE!!! (AKA I still own nothing... damn I need a job)

VOTE FOR THE POLL, DECIDE WHO ELSE IS IN THE HAREM. IT IS ON MY PROFILE!!!

Harem NarutoxItachi/Hinata/Kyuubi/???

Characters Talking.

_Characters Thinking._

**Demons/Summons Talking.**

_**Demons/Summons Thinking.**_

_**Authors Note, important information.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

As Naruto rushed toward the grey shadow, even the seemingly emotionless blob of matter seemed to sense that something was very wrong. Kakashi was a very experienced ninja and had seen men's attitudes, personalities and even appearances change when confronted by a real threat for the first time. But he knew this was something different, although Naruto had always been confident, usually over confident, this was a different feeling. It was unnerving the KI, Chakra, and over all confidence flowing from the kid, it was as if it was impossible for him to lose, yet not in a cocky way. Kakashi almost believed it was impossible for him to lose. He looked over to Sasuke, Sakura and Ichiha, Sasuke and Sakura seemed rooted in place, as if unable to move, while Ichiha had a look on her face that said she saw this kind of thing everyday, but he knew behind those eyes there was a great fear. But by far the strangest thing of all was the chakra itself, it looked strong and menacing, but felt the opposite, it was almost a soft kind chakra if there was such a chakra.

The world was so bright and new, everything seemed clearer, but unfortunately Naruto had no time to stare in wonder at the hidden beauty around him. He once again began to focus on what he was doing, fighting the ash demon in front of him.

The demon had clearly recovered from the shock of this newfound power. Naruto ran at smoothly shifting his weight from one foot to the other with an almost inhuman grace. Naruto's hands were shaped like claws, and if you looked at the cloak around him close enough, it looked as if it was fur rippling in the wind.

Naruto pulled back his arm then straightened his fingers in imitation of a Kunai, thrusting it forward into what he assumed was the chest of the thing. Naruto was surprised when his stab was met with a semi-solid object, the Kumori had obviously sensed the danger of being run though with hands covered in Natural Chakra. Even tho the creature had successfully knocked away the blow, he had still had contact with the dark Chakra. The monster reeled back in shock and pain, Naruto felt the Chakra being drawn from the cloak, he felt power being drained from himself as well. It was not a dangerous amount, but enough to make him a little weary and blur his vision. The monster seemed to have taken more damage than he had, but just barely. In the time it took Naruto to recover the monster had already backed off, and was giving the appearance of staring at Naruto, as if trying to decide it's next move.

Naruto stared as the creature started heading in his direction, weather it was running or now was lost in the fact that the creature had no legs. This was the first time the Kumori had moved in the offensive and Naruto was a bit taken aback. As the cloud of ash moved towards him he saw it start to solidify, a spear looking thing formed in the area where the arms should be, and this spear was pointed straight towards Naruto's heart. Naruto knew he had to get out of the way of the spear or he would die. There is no way the exhausted Kyuubi could heal a spear thought the heart, even if she had some chakra it would be nearly impossible. Naruto threw all of his strength into a dive to the left just before the spear hit him.

Despite his efforts the spear made a large cut along his right side, his side started to spew out blood, pooling all over the pavement of the unfinished bridge as he fell. He landed in a puddle of blood, luckly on his left side, tho it still sent a shock of pain through his body. The pain was not that bad, he had some much worse, but on those occasions he had Kyuubi healing the wound. He was losing blood fast, if he didn't act quick he would pass out from blood loss, and all his and Kyuubi's efforts would be lost, and his friends would die. He managed to hold the Cloak, and with his last bit of energy he grabbed the creature. Reaching his hands around the cloud of ash, he heard many moans and wails as if the gates of hell had opened for him. His vision blurred and was surrounded by blessed blackness.

They all watched as Naruto fell, and the Kumori fall into a pile of ash, the ash seemed to repel the blood for a while. Then the invisible barrier was broken and the blood covered the ash and turned it to mud. There was blood everywhere. There was so much that some was dripping off of the one side of the bridge. Ichiha finally collected herself up, the man she loved was dying, and if she didn't hurry up, she would lose him forever. She didn't even notice that the mysterious man, Kyapuraikoon, had mysteriously disappeared. She had eyes only for Naruto she ran to him, tears running down her face. She ripped off the bottom of her tank-top turning it into a sexy belly top, which made Kakashi drool into his mask (Eew...). She quickly channelled some Chakra into it making it waterproof, and applied chakra to it like you would for climbing trees, except much gentler so it would stick to Naruto's wound. Kakashi watched with interest, he had never thought of something like this, it could be very handy for the Medical Nin.

Ichiha picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him gently back to the house careful not to injure him further. Once She had finished and made sure Naruto was safe, she went into town, sharingan blazing she demanded to know where Gato lived. The villagers trembled pointing the way to a tall tower located on the other side of the island. Ichiha took off no longer paying any attention to the villagers behind her, but instead focussed all her attention on the task ahead, killing Gato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Kyuubi's cage, Kyuubi was awaken by a strange aura. She instantly realized how hurt Naruto was, and began feeding him a small supply of chakra. She did not have enough to heal him, but enough to stop him from getting infections and seal up his wound. His body would have to do the rest, until she had Fully recovered her Chakra. After she had done all she could, she once again began trying to identify the strange and menacing Chakra. After a moment of thinking she began to laugh, having been cured of her curiosity she was once again able to fall asleep. She transformed into a small fox and curled up in the back corner of the cage, tail and ears twitching every so often, in a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Placing a quick Genjutsu on everyone inside the tower, she slowly walked forward. Cutting the un-suspecting guards. She thoroughly enjoying causing pain for all those unfortunate enough to work for Gato. There were no innocent in her eyes, they were all guilty because they worked for HIM. She started walking up the stair she came across another guard, like the ten on the ground level, she pulled out her small sword, the one that labelled her one of the Seven Swords 'People'. (She refused to call them the Seven Swordsmen because she was a woman. Fighting for equal rights!)

She made a quick jerking motion, thrusting the sword into the mans eye socket and out of the other side of his skull. Blood began to drip as she held it their for a second, as she removed the sword the blood came rushing around it. Having been held back by the sword, the warm wet blood began to trickle down the stairs. The blood created a dangerously slippery staircase, but she paid no notice, she was on her way up. After walking over the corpse of the unfortunate man, she once again took to the winding staircase.

After finishing off the rest of the guards, she released the Genjutsu, she wanted Gato to see his death coming, and to feel every second of pain that she could squeeze out of him before he died. She was on the top level of the tower. She opened a door at the end of the hall, she spotted Gato right away.

He had two more guards with him, but she paid no mind to them, quickly pulling 2 kuni out of her pouch she threw them at the men with such force that it cut through the dead centre of their chests, them like a hot knife though butter. Her eyes did not move from the fat little man in front of him, he was now blabbering about rewards and bribes and other reasons to let him live. Ichiha took no notice. She grabbed two more kunai from her pouch, grabbing Gato by his neck she lifted him above the floor. Taking the kunai and stabbing it through each of his hands so he was hanging in a cross form, feet hanging above the floor.

Gato's face began to loose all colour, weather because he realized she was not going to bargain with him or because she had activated her sharingan, or because he was hanging from the wall by three kuni sticking into his skin she did not know or care.

After putting him through 2 hours of gruesome torture in the Tsukuyomi, she left him with no other cuts except the ones holding him to the wall, promising him many more hours before he would eventually suffocate.

As she walked back towards the camp, her anger subsided and she was left with a fire burning deep in her soul. It was one of those feelings, that when you tried to pinpoint the feeling, it slipped between your fingers. Disappearing into thin air. Something had awakened...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time Skip- Returning to Konoha

Naruto was getting used to being stoped upon entry into Konoha. It seemed that every time he came back he was bringing in another S-Ranked Ninja. They Eventually got through although they had several Anbu Escorts and were told to head straight to the Hokage tower. After passing though several hundred layers of security, they finally made it to the Hokage's Office.

After another couple hours of paper work saying that Zabuza and Haku were under the protection of the Uchiha and Namikaze clans. If anything were to happen to them it was their responsibility blah, blah, blah, Zabuza and Haku are now Konoha's Newest Ninjas.

After a tough day of arguing with the old farts on the council, Naruto and Ichiha went home and got some much needed sleep.

_**Chapter 6**_

While the children are dreaming, some people are scheming...

_**In a Dark Cave... In the middle of the Night... Somewhere**_

"It's Alive ITS ALIVE!!!" shouted a Mad Scientist from inside the cave. It was a wet cave filled with all kinds of scientific junk, most of which didn't work. However there was some equipment that did work, and this equipment was about to make him famous. He had not only created life, but a nearly indestructible life form at that. With this he could make himself an indestructible army, to take over the world. The scientist sucked in a large breath, ready to let out another barrage of loud, psychopathic laughter. Before he could let out another laugh, a dark shadowy hand reached out to grab his throat. With a quick *Snap* there was silence. The only sounds that could be heard was the sounds of a distant thunderstorm and the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor, as two shadowy figures emerged from the darkness of the cave.

_**In a Dark Castle... Somewhere**_

"Are the preparations ready?' the Paedophile asked his four-eyed henchman. The two were in a large room underground. The room was mostly empty except for a large throne like chair and some pillars. The whole room was a dark gloomy brown, the same colour as the rock it was made of, why waste paint to colour a temporary hide out.

"Yes" the henchman replied, "Are you sure you don't want the blonde kid? They say he has the ability to copy ANY Bloodline."

"I want Sasuke, but there is no reason I cannot keep my eye on them both. This boy, Naruto, he might become a bargaining chip, I have heard that him and my Sasuke have come quite close. Konoha, be prepared, It's time for the great return of Orochimaru!" the Paedophile said before laughing maniacally.

His four-eyed henchmen joined in with his own snort of a laugh.

"And will someone turn the damn lights on!" the Orochimaru shouted.

_**In ANOTHER Dark Cave... **_

In the cave there was a statue, this statue had ten eyes. In front of this statue of the ten eyes there were two enormous hands sticking out of the ground. On each of the fingers there was a man, there were eleven men in total, and one of them was sitting in front of the hands looking up at the rest of them smiling like an idiot underneath an orange mask.

"We are going to make our move, we may be down one member, but we have gained two." Said a man covered in shadows as he . "Now we have put the names in a hat, you will each pick out a name. Now this person is your target, and your responsibility." He finished

"Like a Secret Santa??" asked a young and joyful orange character.

The leader sighed "Yes Tobi like a Secret Santa"

And that is where we leave the secret organization to its plotting...

"Yay! I got Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled Tobi

_**Back in Konoha**_

After Naruto lead his team past the fake door and up to the place of the real Chuunin Exams. They entered the room, they noticed it was not that much different from the rooms in the academy. It was a pretty small room filled with desks, and of course each desk had a chair. Up at the front of the room there was a chalk board. It was neat and tidy with not a speck of chalk on it. There were also a couple of chairs stationed around the room all facing in towards the other desks. Each of these chairs held a check board and a pen. Behind some of the chairs there was a window, which was open allowing a wave of fresh air into the hot, sticky, and muggy room. It also provided light for the whole room, seeing as the sun was shining in though the windows on to the chairs. Excluding the windows and the chalkboard, all of the walls were plain and had nothing on them. It was a pretty plain and boring room

There were a mix of Ninja from all of the villages. They were immediately approached by a four-eyed Konoha Nin "Hey guys, I'm Kabuto. You are from the Rockie nine right? Fresh out of the academy?" Kabuto was wearing a thick pair of glasses and a Konoha head band. He was had a grey loose t-shirt on with an even looser purple sleeveless shirt under neath.

"Be careful, the chuunin exams make everyone tense, and you defiantly would not want to rub them the wrong way right now. Especially those rain village nins they are really touchy. Look guys, this is my seventh time taking the exams, I know how it works. I can help you guys out a little, with my Yu Gi Oh cards... Just joking they are my Ninja info Cards. They have been Chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the last four years of taking this test. I have more than two hundred of them, so you see I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye, in fact they look blank, don't want just anyone seeing this stuff. But once I infuse my chakra into them they reveal their secrets. Is there anyone you want to know about?" He finished.

"No thanks" Naruto said. Kabuto looked confused. Sasuke looked about to say something when Naruto turned around and gave him the look of death, then motioned him over to the corner of the room. Once Naruto, Ichiha, Sasuke and Sakura were out of earshot, Naruto whispered, "I don't know what it is, but something about that man just doesn't seem right. Keep an eye on him."

After a couple minutes the atmosphere started to calm down and some gossip was spreading around the room. "Hey did you hear that the Hokage's grandson was beaten up by some sand genin today?"

"The rotten punks, almost as bad as those fools from the sound village"

"What did you say?" The sound Ninja lunged at the unsuspecting Leaf ninja. Who just so happened to be Kabuto. Kabuto gave the appearance of dodging the attack, but after a few seconds his glasses shattered and Kabuto was lying on the floor woofing his cookies.

"What just happened" one genin asked.

It was not until then that anybody noticed that Naruto was clutching his right ear. In

between the fingers on his right hand and flowing down his left there was a trickle of blood. Naruto was grimacing, showing of his white clenched fangs. He made a mental note, '_watch out for the Sound Ninja'_ It took a while before he recovered enough to talk to his team.

Naruto who was right beside his team whispered through his teeth.. "Just in case you didn't catch that, they are from the SOUND Village, and I'll bet my right arm that, that thing on his arm releases sound waves to low for any normal human to hear." by this time Kyuubi had already healed his ears but their was still a small smear of blood running down his neck and arm. Ichiha quickly pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood off of his neck.

Seconds later a Man appeared, "Alright you baby-faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up! It is time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment, your worst enemy. First you candidates from the Village hidden in the Sound. Knock it off! Who told you, you could fight? You want to be failed before we have even begun?" He yelled

"Sorry, It's our first time, I guess we are a little jumpy. Sir" the Sound nin said not bothering to hide the mocking tone to his voice.

"Hm! I'll say this once, so listen up, there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctors. And even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?" Ibiki paused for a moment.

"No fatal force? Well that is no fun!" said one of the sound Ninja

"Now if we are ready." Ibiki continued "We will proceed to the first stage of the chuunin exams. Hand over your paper work, in return you will each be given a number. This number will determine where you will sit. We will start the written test once you are all seated."

"Huh, a written test, this is going to be a peice of cake." Naruto laughed.

After everyone had been seated, Naruto noticed Hinata sitting beside him. She was acting her normal self when all of a sudden a bomb shell dropped "Naruto" Hinata stuttered "Would you l-like to go t-to the m-movies on Sunday!" she finally managed to get out. Naruto sat their in a semi-shock and was about to reply when a piece of chalk smashed against the board.

"Everyone! Eyes front. There are a few rules that you need to be aware of, and I won't be taking any questions, so you better pay attention the first time around. Alright rule number one is this, the written test is based on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you will begin the test with at perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for every question you get wrong, so if you miss three, your final score will be seven. Number two the team will pass or fail based on the score of these three numbers."

"WHAT!!!" shouted a random genin "You mean we all get graded as a team???"

"Silence!" Ibiki yelled "I have my reasons, so Shut up and listen. Rule number three the centennials you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating, and for every incident they spot they will subtract two points from the person's score. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times they will dismiss you before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught by the centennials doesn't deserve to be here."

Then one of the Shinobi watching the genin let out a intimidating "I've got my eye on you guys" Naruto coughed a laugh.

Ibiki began to finish his rant "If you guys want to be considered Shinobi, then show us, What exceptional Shinobi you can be. One more thing if any shinobi should get a zero on the test, then the entire team fails." Shocked faces ran throughout the room "The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You will have one hour total. Begin!" He said.

The teams began tearing through the tests, those who weren't so sure of themselfs flipped thought the book looking for questions that they could answer. The smart ones started to cheat, the smartest ones and the planted chuunin began to answer the questions. Naruto, of course had discovered that this was a test was planned so that you had to cheat decided to play along with their game, that and it was easier than answering the questions himself. He noticed tentens mirrors, that one of the proctors was a fake and had no chakra signature, a cute red headed girl was playing around with his eye and some sand. It seemed like everyone else was cheating. So Naruto activated his Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse), with the Shikotsumyaku you can not only create bones but sense the movement of the other bones, using this it was a simple matter of coping the answers of one of the obvious plants in the room. The two hours passed slowly after Naruto had finished writing his test. So he decided to take a nap.

"Alright!" Ibiki shouted shocking Naruto awake "Listen up for the tenth and final question. Alright before I tell you the tenth question there are some rules that you need to be aware of... These rules are unique to question ten, listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you. Ok, First off, each of you has the choice not to be given the final question, it is your decision."

"Well! What is the catch? What happens if we decide that we don't want to answer the tenth question!" asked Temari

"If you decide not to take the tenth question, you will fail, despite your answers on the other nine." Ibiki answered "In other words you fail" he said coldly "And that means of course that your other two teammates fail as well." a large gasp ran though the room followed by other comments about how 'unfair' this test was. Along with how stupid you would have to be to fail this test on purpose or chose to fail. "Not so fast" Ibiki interrupted "You didn't let me finish, If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail, but be barred from taking the chuunin exam ever again!" He ended dramatically.

"That is a SHIT rule! I mean what the Hell kind of rule is that? If that is true then how come there are people here who have taken the test before?" Kiba shouted out.

Ibiki laughed "I guess you are just unlucky! I wasn't making the rules before! But I am now! Of course if you don't want to take it, you don't have to. If you are not feeling confident, then by all means, skip it. You can come back and try again next year." Ibiki laughed again. "Now then, if you are ready? The tenth and final question, those who don't want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you are free to go."

As the seconds passed many teams raised their hands and left the exam room. The seconds passed and everyone was getting tenser and tenser, even Naruto could feel the sweat begin to gather on his neck. After ten minutes was up Ibiki knew that all the teams who where going to drop out, had dropped out. There were forty-nine people left, 18 teams most of them where Leaf Ninja and Sand Ninja. Ibiki then called out to all of the Genin, "Are you sure none of you want to quit? This is your last chance!" when nobody raised their hands or left, he happily called out "Congratulations! You all pass!" After several minutes of explaining how the first nine questions were to test their ability to gather information. And the tenth was to see if they were brave enough to sacrifice themselfs to allow their teams to excel they found themselfs staring at a beautiful woman named Anko.

After launching herself though the window wrapped in a banner, which she preceded to pin to the walls and floor. "Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor Anko Mitarashi. Are you ready for the second test? Good! Lets go! Follow Me!"

"You are early" Ibiki sighed. The whole room sweatdropped.

Anko was wearing a metal fishnet shirt, with a nice almost skin coloured shirt under neath. She was also wearing a lovely black skirt with pair of fishnet shorts under it. She was also sporting a long light brown long coat, the coat had a little bit of a collar and several pockets. If you looked around the collar carefully you would see three marks on the side of her neck, they looked like curse marks or the marks of a seal. She had short purple hair, which was held up into a tight pony-tail. It seemed as unruly and spiky as Naruto's, however she may have styled it that way. She had purple eyes, which upon first look held a challenging, fearless look. However upon further inspection, Naruto noticed a deep pain beneath the facade, the kind of pain that came with a deep burden, one that noone understands and everyone shuns. The eyes of one who had seen no love. Naruto gave her a sad smile, as he was suddenly filled with the pain of his past. The same kind of pain she was now experiencing.

Anko looked at Naruto, seeing the sad, understanding look, she turned away embarrassed it was like he had looked into her soul and seen her pain, and somehow understood. It was a kind of creepy feeling. Yet it filled her with hope, and a happiness that she had not felt in a long time. She stood their in a trance for a moment then shook herself awake. Turning back to the Genin she said "Well it doesn't matter. Everyone! Meet me at forty fourth battle training ground in ten minutes or you fail!" and with that she disappeared.

The room was quiet until Naruto stood up and said "Well, I guess we better get going..." and then he shunshined away in a swirl of leaves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Time skip at the Forest of Death**_

Naruto was in a large clearing, the ground worn down from the many feet of ninja gone by, that had either taken the test in the forest of Death or had come their to Train, many of them never to return. There was a desk near a Giant gate with a large sigh saying 'Forest Of Death, Authorized Personal Only. Enter at your own Risk. Gate Number 1'. There were also many seals and locks preventing the gates from coming open on their own or to keep unauthorized personal out. The security was very tight, meaning the Forest of Death was not named for its looks.

There were Ninja everywhere, and not only those taking the test, there were also a couple parents coming to congratulate their kids in passing the first test. There were also some Jonin and Chuunin their making sure that nobody started a fight before the test started. All in all the clearing was very busy. Naruto was looking through the crowd and finally spotted the person he was looking for... "Hey Hinata" He said "did you really mean it when you asked me to go out on a date with you?" he smiled encouragingly.

"W-well, ah..." Hinata stuttered.

"Ok" Naruto smiled "but can we do it after the Chuunin exams? That way we can both celebrate becoming Chuunins together!" Hinata smiled at his confidence.

"S-sure!" she smiled again blushing, then turned around and ran towards her comrades.

"Listen up! Some Shinobi are handing out some wavers. In order to participate in this exams you will need to sign these forms. It is no big deal really, all it does is make sure that when one of you dies -and trust me, someone will die- that your family can't sue Konoha, or the Ninja who killed you." Anko laughed.

"WHAT? You mean that we can kill each other, but Ibiki sai..." Shouted a young genin.

"I don't give a rats ass what Ibiki said, this is my test, my rules. After all we don't want to many of you to pass. We don't need any half-assed Chuunin running around. The Hokage has other things to do, he doesn't need to be baby-sitting a bunch of Chuunin. If you have a problem with that, feel free to leave. Any other complaints?" she waited for a moment "None? Good! Now here is the deal, Each team will be given a scroll. You will either get a heaven scroll or an earth scroll, the point of this test is to get both scrolls and reach the tower located in the middle of the grounds before the time is up. Once you get to the tower, you will open your two scrolls. You will have five days, now I will warn you this forest is filled with lots of gastly creatures, like carnivorous leeches. You can use whatever means necessary to get the other scroll. Be warned, do not open the scrolls before you get to the tower. If you open them... well, it is would be best if you didn't open them. Once you have signed your wavers go up to the desk and hand it in, once you have you will receive a number, that number is the number of the gate you will enter to get into the forest of death. There are a total of 44 gates around the perimeter of the Forest of Death."

Once everyone had handed in their forms and were positioned at the gate, there was a *Bang* the second exam had started. As some of the teams started into the gate full speed, some stopped to organize a plan.

_**With Naruto's Team**_

Naruto's team were flying though the trees when Naruto signalled them to stop. They were in the middle of an old part of the forest, a part that seemed not to have been touched in many years. The trees were very old and covered with dry moss, so that every step you took rubbed off some of it and sent a green cloud floating through the air. It was a calm and quiet place. Perfect for a team meeting. "Ok you guys, we can take on any team we come across, after all we have two setts of sharingan and... well I have at least another dozen bloodlines. This will be cake" Naruto said holding up their earth scroll, looking at the other three members of his team.

"What about me?" sakura asked, Naruto ignored the question because, he really could not find anything she was good at, that would really count in this test.

On the second day, they had gotten their heaven scroll as well as two other earth scrolls. They were walking on their way to the tower, Naruto stopped, "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Ichiha asked.

Suddenly the wind picked up and they were in the dead centre of gale force winds. Using chakra to plant their feet in the ground they managed to stand firm looking into the winds. Three grass ninja appeared in the clearing.

"Alright you two fan out into the woods and keep your eyes open. I'll handle this alone." said the feminine looking grass nin in the middle. The other two immediately nodded and left to fan out in the woods as the girl asked. At that moment her gaze shifted and she took a second to look at each of her victims in the eyes, it was a gross, dissecting sort of look, looking into her eyes was like looking at your own death. Needless to say she was creepy. She seemed to stare into Naruto's eyes the longest, for it seemed her eyes had little effect on him. Sure he was scared but not nearly as scared as he should have been.

Naruto pinched himself to keep himself from falling under her trance. He looked over and saw that the rest of his friends were completely lost in the panic. He quickly threw some kuni at them, so they would graze their legs. Just as Naruto suspected the pain partially awoke them from their traumatic trance. After making sure that everyone was able to move on their own, he drew his sword and attacked. "Akumateiru" He called activating his sword.

Rushing forward to meet the new threat Naruto felt his sword flow through the movements, Heron Spreads Its Wings, Whirlwind on the Mountain, Lizard in the Thornbush, Arc of the Moon, all of which were smoothly avoided by the snake like woman. Naruto kept up his barage, the snake woman was looking at him, as if pondering something. Suddenly it came to her, "You are the Kyuubi brat! You are aren't you! Haha!" she laughed. "I knew you would both be here, but on the same team. It doesn't seem fair really. Man your team must be a powerhouse!" she smiled. " but for now," she said, she held up her hand, her five fingers glowing a fiery purple. "This shall take you out of my way." she slid past his sword with an inhuman speed, slamming her fingers threw his black shirt, around the seal of the Kyuubi. This caused Naruto to go into shock, after years of having a slow flow of the Kyuubi's chakra flowing though him. It was suddenly cut off. Naruto's dark grey eyes rolled into the back of hid head, and he fell. Thankfully Sakura thought fast and saved Naruto by pinning him to the tree.

"Sasuke" the snake-like woman called. "You are mine" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Then she lunged, or rather slithered across he tree branches towards Sasuke, Sasuke quickly jumped back trowing some kuni at the woman. She was about to catch Sasuke, when Ichiha jumped in the way to save him. This slowed her down for a second, but only a second, she quickly knocked her out of the way. Ichiha began to fall, but managed to save herself by grabbing on to a passing branch. Now that there was noone in her way, and noone left to stop her, but Sakura, who was frozen in place. She lunged at him, her fangs bare. There was a black streak, and then she hit the flesh on the neck, and instinctively bit down.

"**Get up! You need to get up! Don't worry I'm working on breaking down the seal. It will be over soon, but you need to get up! Your friends need you!"**__Kyuubi shouted.

Naruto opened his eyes seeing Ichiha getting pushed out of the way. He would not make it in time, but he had to try! She was closing in on Sasuke now no more than a foot away. Naruto threw a kuni at the woman trying to get her to lose her concentration and look at him, so Sasuke could get away. Then something happened that noone could have predicted.

Naruto blinked to find himself in front of the snake lady, three pronged kuni in hand. She knocked into him, and bit his neck _'eww...'_ was the last thing he thought before a searing pain broke him apart.

Sakura saw it all, Naruto just appeared in front of the snake lady in a black flash, something in the back of her mind screamed 'YELLOW FLASH'. Only then did she see the weird woman bite into Naruto's Neck. All of a sudden the snake lady pulled back screaming "What is happening! Kabuto where are you! What is happening!" Sakura stood their in shock as a three black marks appeared in a triangle on Naruto's Neck. Then the snake woman screamed ripping off her face "I am Orochimaru! What have you done to me! You Demon!" he spit. Raising up a purple flare that which turned into a snake, a dark snake twisting through the sky. Hissing at every turn.

_**(Think of Lord Voldemort's symbol! You have to admit, they are both so alike!**_)

With that they were surrounded by Grass, Sound and Sand Ninja. "Take me back to the tower! The takeover is called off!" Orochimaru shouted. With that they all shunshined out of the forest of death, out of Konoha, towards their own Nations.

Sakura looked at her team mates, Sasuke was sitting on a log crying out of fear, anger and quilt. These two were ready to give their lives to save him, and what would he have done in their position. He understood what a jerk he had been, he looked to sakura. "Im sorry" he whispered.

Sakura looked to the two ninja, Ichiha was waking up, but Naruto was rolling on the ground in pain. Ichiha grabbed Naruto pulling him over her shoulder, she yelled at the others, tears treaking down her cheeks "We need to get him to a hospital, he may have been poisoned! Hurry we need to get to the tower!" and with that she started running. Sasuke and Sakura started to follow, they had a hard time keeping up. Even with her carrying another person she was still faster than them.

_**In Naruto's Mindscape**_

"**Kit,"** she said to the figure of Naruto who was lying against the walls of the sewers clutching his neck. **"I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is that I will be released from the seal.. Bad News is... you will become a full fledged Demon and well, take the pain of the first change and multiply it by a hundred. Also it will take longer than your first transformation, it may take more than week. Also when you wake up, you will be the new Kyuubi No Kitsune. This is a great Honour, especially for one so young. Also instead of having nine tails you will have ten." **Kyuubi sighed. This kit was going to be the youngest Kyuubi in the history of Demons. That meant he was sure to get some resistance, why was nothing normal with Naruto?

_**In the Sand Village**_

"**Gaara. Head back to Konoha. Now"** said the demon.

"But I don't want to, I just came back from their. It is boring anyway." Gaara wined.

"**I don't care if it is boring, besides something much more interesting is about to happen. I wonder what kind of havoc it will cause."** Shukaku laughed.

_**In Konoha**_

"**Head to the Forest of Death, Now"** asked a demonic voice.

"Who the HELL are you. And who do you think you are! Ordering me around like that!" Haku yelled, the people around her were starting to look at her funny.

"**Just do it. I will explain along the way!"**

All over the globe people were having similar conversations with their tailed demon. All heading to Konoha, there the Next tailed King was being born.

_**Time skip, 10 days later**_

Naruto began to wake up, he was in a hospital room. The room was the usual hospital white. There was no equipment attached to him, so that was a good sign. As he looked around, he saw 9 other faces looking down at him, of the nine he recognized three, Ichiha, Haku and KYUUBI!!! He looked at her face in shock, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. **"Hello Naruto,"** Kyuubi said, **"Thank you"** she said before pulling him into a long and passionate kiss.

"**Ehem... I hate to ruin this lovey dovey moment, but there are some things we need to talk about."** said one of the nine around him. As Naruto's eyes drew to Ichiha, he was shocked, instead of the expected anger and pain that he thought he would see. She seemed pleased, like her plan had finally come to fruit. It scared him, and for a moment he wondered if she could see the future. He noticed that he and Kyuubi were in Hospital gowns.

"You ok?" he asked. For a moment she looked confused, but then she looked down.

"**Came out naked... sure shocked the nurses."** she replied.

Naruto nodded and laughed.

"**Let me do the introductions" **said Kyuubi **"This is Gaara, the container of the One-Tailed Shukaku." **the cute red headed girl waved.** "This is Yugito, the container of the Two-Tailed Demon Cat. You already know Haku, she is the Three-Tailed Dragon Demon. Roshi, the container of the Four-Tailed Bird Demon. June, the container of the Five-Tailed Wolf Demon. Gouki the container of the Six-Tailed Whale Demon, you know Ichiha too, she is the container of the Seven-Tailed Weasel Demon. Kirabi the container of the Eight-Tailed Ox. Me the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. This is the first collection of all the Demons in 10,000 years and it is all to welcome in our new King Naruto the Ten-Tailed Tiger Demon."** Kyuubi finished.

"Nice to meet you, I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said.

The red-headed girl, Gaara was the first to reply "Hello" she said in her soft silky voice.

"**Now Naruto" **Kyuubi said** "When a new King comes along he will usually has to do two things. First is that he has to marry at least one of the female Demons. Another is that he will have to fight and defeat either one or all of the other Demons to prove he is worthy. Now there are only two Demons who are challenging you. They are Kirabi and Gouki the Ox and Whale Demons. You will go up against Gouki exactly one year from today, and Kirabi one year from then. But you don't need to worry about that for a while. Just so you know the Chuunin exams have been cancelled, they will continue in three months." **she finished.

Ichiha leaned over and whispered in his ear "I have talked to Kyuubi and Haku they are very nice people, and I think that they are people that I could live to share you with. Besides Kyuubi has a major crush on you! And don't forget that promise you made to Hinata" she winked. Then focussed on getting everyone out of the room. "Ok, can talk to the King later. Time to go!"

Naruto sat their for a moment. This was all so confusing. Haku and Ichiha! Since when? It explained why Haku had that strange ice power, and why Ichiha was so powerful!

_**In Orochimaru's Castle**_

We find out villains hiding in Orochimaru's castle. They were down in Kabuto's medical room, the one in which Kabuto preformed most of his medical experiments and preformed healing Jutsu on Orochimaru's followers. It like the other rooms in the Castle were plain brown, but instead of the musty smell of most of them this one smelled sterile and clean. There were a few tables and cupboard for holding Kabuto's sterilizing and operating equipment. He currently had a stethoscope, needle and syringe out for Orochimaru. Kabuto had inspected Orochimaru's body, he had taken some DNA samples and was now looking at them underneath his microscope. The news looked bleak. "Orochimaru, I have some bad news, your body is deteriorating. You have to change bodies now, or you will die."

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto was bored with the white Room, he needed some colour. He waited until he was sure there was noone looking, then he got up and quickly shunshined to his house. Once he was in the Uchiha Main house he walked to his room and changed into some clothes. His clothes were a little tight, he would have to bye a new set of clothes. Once he had some clothes on he started walking to the one place he went when he needed to think. Naruto arrived at the Hokage faces a couple minutes later, jumping on top of his father, the fourths head, he got a wonderful view of the village. The sun was beginning to set setting a wonderful splay of colours across the quickly darkening sky. The clouds in the sky reflected the beautiful oranges, blues, pinks and purples onto the village creating a rainbow of a village that almost looked like it was on fire. People were rushing around looking like ants from where he sat. Some of their lights were coming on, and the families were sitting down to have their dinners. It was a peaceful sight.

As he was sitting their he felt a presence coming towards him, he sat still as the figure jumped up onto the rock beside him. "It is beautiful" Hinata said.

"Hmmm" Naruto replied still looking over the bustling city. They sat their for several hours, watching the sky turn from a brilliant orange to dark and stary night. After a couple hours, Naruto asked "Hey, do you want to go to Ichiraku's?" he asked. Hinata looked at him like he had just fallen from the sky, wearing nothing but his birthday suit. She blushed and nodded.

They walked to Ichiraku's keeping silent, Naruto was silent because he didn't want to scare her off. Hinata tried to start a conversation but the words stuck to her throat. Once they reached Ichiraku's Naruto ordered a miso ramen and hinata ordered a pork ramen. "N-naruto, are you o-okay? I-I heard t-that you were in the h-hospital earlier t-today." she asked.

"Hinata, I am going to tell you something, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone." Naruto whispered.

"I Promise" Hinata said.

"Hinata you know that there were 9 tailed Demons." Hinata Nodded "well, there are ten now." he didn't look at her, not wanting to see the shock and fear in her eyes. "Hinata, I am the Ten-Tailed Tiger Demon." He turned away. Waiting to hear her run.

"N-naruto-kun, I-i still love you!" Hinata shouted. Naruto felt his jaw drop, he turned around to look at her. "It doesn't matter what you are or what you do. I will always love you!"

They sat there like that for a while, finally Naruto asked "Would you like Me to walk you home?" Hinata nodded. They began to walk, when suddenly Hinata's hand shot out and grabbed Naruto's.

And so, Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand until they got to the Hyuga Main house. "Well I guess it is time to say goodnight. Have a good night sleep." Naruto said turning around.

But before he could walk away, she grabbed his arm and swung him around, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him in towards her. She jumped up at him, plunging them int a long, deep kiss. When they broke apart they were both gasping for breath. Hinata smiled. She turned around running into the Hyuga Compound, only pausing for a moment to yell back at the frozen Naruto "You still owe me that date, by the way". Naruto smiled turning around to walk home, it seems Hinata had been cured of her shyness.


End file.
